Matchel
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: A Matt and Rachel fic, first one there was! :P now complete :D
1. Chapter 1

Matt's hand settled on her waist as they danced and sang out "You get what you need!" and surprisingly Rachel felt the crackle of electricity she usually associated with Finn, smiling up at him he grinned back with pleasure, showing clearly that he felt it to. Practically laughing with happiness they continued the number.

Rachel was on a high for the weekend after Sectionals, after a loud crazy victory party at hers due to her father's being away again, where they had played Guitar and Band Hero, where the boys had been very shocked to see she actually owned a 360, she was riding the high into the next school week. Her and Matt had not had time to talk at the party but he had hugged her really tight when he had left and whispered that he would meet her at her locker on Monday, but Rachel was confused she had to admit, while originally all her thoughts on breaking BabyGate had been to finally obtain Finn for herself, she couldn't help it but think of all the things he had done before Sectionals.

Rachel was a brutally honest person, many people could attest to that fact, but ultimately she couldn't face her own truths. So she had turned to an old friend who from California that she was still in touch with and emailed her telling her the whole story asking for advice, and boy did she get it! Alex started by yelling at her for not telling her everything before and keeping her in the dark, before settling down and explaining how she saw things slowly and surely coxing everything out of Rachel, not telling her what to do but guiding her to her own conclusions, which were that Finn had used her one too many times for her to ever be comfortable in a long term relationship with him, and perhaps it wasn't love but just the fact he was nice to her that had blinded her into pursuing him so ardently. That's not to say there were not residual feelings for him, but Rachel wanted to move on, and that feeling that had spread through her when Matt had touched her was intoxicating.

Down the hallway Matt watched as Rachel walked down the hallway her face beaming, hoping it was because of him, he leaned against her locker trying to look casual as if it was something he did all the time, ignoring the cheerleaders looking at him oddly. To be honest he didn't care about the jock image that Finn coveted so much, hence his decision to choose Glee over football, and despite what Santana had thought it had nothing to do with her, but more the freedom Glee had given him to be who he was. Rachel threaded her way to Matt smiling brightly, "shit!" thought Matt suddenly "what about Finn?"

"Hello Matt" she said brightly, seeing him smile at her though not as brightly as before she frowned slightly "you ok?" she asked worriedly, reaching out to touch him on the arm, feeling that jolt of electricity again. Feeling it to Matt smiled brightly again,

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bad thought popping into my brain" he replied, seeing the reason for it coming down the hallway, Finn shucked up to two of them, his hands stuffed in his pockets,

"Hi guys" Matt looked at Rachel waiting for her usual puppy dog smile, but she just replied back with a small smile, getting her stuff from her locker. Matt smiled brightly nodding to his friend

"Walk you to class Rach?" he asked pointedly, Finn looked confused at his request "typical Finn" Matt laughed inwardly.

"That would be lovely Matt" Rachel replied confusing Finn even more, as she pulled her books out her locker and putting her backpack inside it. Smiling Matt took her books from her and put his arm around her shoulders. Walking away they left a shocked and confused Finn standing next to his locker. Rachel smiled as the group of cheerleaders Matt had seen earlier glared at her, seeing them look Matt tightened his arm around Rachel's shoulder, getting to her class Rachel took her books back from Matt

"Meet you at lunch?" he asked

Smiling that mega watt smile Rachel agreed walking into her class leaving Matt to rush to his, smiling himself. He made it just before the final bell sliding into his seat next to Mike, and Finn,

"Dude what was that in the hall?" demanded Finn

"What?" replied Matt not answering on purpose, on his other side Mike smirked, having known that Matt had been crushing on Rachel since she had joined the school in their sophomore year like most of the male student body who could see that tight dancers body under her strange clothes and crazy personality, which had earned her all the slushie facials. They had also talked over Call of Duty on Sunday so knew what was going down between his best mate and the queen of the glee club.

"How did it go with Rachel?" he asked, half knowing because of Finn's jealous reaction.

"We're meeting for lunch" Matt said smiling "sit with us? You know what the jocks are like" he added "don't want to give them more ammo to hurt Rachel"

"Yeah course" Mike answered "by the way have you talked to Santana?"

"No, should I have?" Matt now worried about the Latinos reaction to him and Rachel

"Hey don't worry she's good with it" Mike reassured his best mate "she told me that Rachel is an amazing person and if you hurt her like Finn she'll kill you" he added in a low voice so Finn wouldn't hear.

Matt looked as his friend and laughed at the irony of his ex sticking up for Rachel Berry, who she regularly called ManHands or Rupaul. "It's cos of Sectionals" Mike explained "Rachel was the only one to believe her and that means something to San, surprisingly"

Finn sat on the other side of the two pretending not to listen to the two of them, but on the inside he could feel his blood boil. What the hell? Matt and Rachel? No she's mine! Especially now that Quinn is out of the picture for lying to me, even though she is still at my house, Matt is not stealing Rachel from me Finn vowed to himself.

Matt meet Rachel outside her 4th period to walk her to lunch smiling at her as she was the last to leave just like he expected her to be, he took her books again and put his arm around her shoulder,

"How's your day been?" he asked walking her to her locker to dump her books

"It's been adequate, but I have found myself waiting impatiently for the lunch bell" she told him shyly, looking down he smiled a well,

"Me to Rach" he told her as she opened her locker he leaned in to put the books on the top shelf for her, coming very close to her face as he did so, swallowing he looked down at her lips and then back to his eyes, then back to her lips, not knowing what to do but knowing he wanted to kiss her so much, kiss me kiss me Rachel chanted in her head, making it easier for him, she moved a bit closer, Matt smiled in relief as she moved closer to him, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, slowly he applied pressure to her lips before he slid his tongue out to slide along her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth, Rachel moaned a little and open her mouth for him, their tongues mixing together before they broke apart needing oxygen.

Matt leaned his forehead against Rachel's breathing deeply, "Sorry I just had to do that" he apologised

"Don't say sorry, I wanted you to kiss me" Rachel assured

"That just went a little fast though; I wanted to take it slow so you knew I wanted you, can we talk now? I was going to ask you out to dinner so we could talk, but now?"

"You want to talk about us?" Rachel asked incredulously

"Yeah I know guys aint supposed to want to talk about their feelings and stuff, but Rach I had a relationship were I didn't know where I stood with San, and I really don't want another one of those" he admitted quietly

Rachel smiled at Matt and slid her hand into his,

"Ok well then I'll start, I like you Matt" she told him simply not using her extensive vocabulary for once

"I like you Rachel, but I got one thing that I'm worried about" he admitted "Finn"

Rachel had expected this question

"Did I like him? Yes" she answered honestly "but not anymore, he's used me and led me on and to be honest I can't really trust him"

"So nothing there anymore?"

"Residual feelings, I'll probably always care about him he was my first friend here, but that's it, I'm moving on Matt, hopefully with you" she added shyly, Matt smiled in relief and squeezed her hand,

"Your definitely moving on with me Rach" he declared happily, feeling eyes on him he looked up to see the dagger eyes of Finn on him ignoring him he continued to talk to Rachel "I don't want you moving on with anyone else Rach"

Looking down Rachel swallowed in worry before letting the words tumble out of her mouth before she could think about them

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Matt could see the worry etched across her face as she looked down in fear.

"Of course I am Rachel, your my girlfriend and you better remember it" he told her smiling, Rachel looked up in relief "now come on lunch, I'm starving!" Rachel laughed and nodded her assent closing her locker; Matt smiled down at his girlfriend sliding his arm around her waist this time leading her to lunch, past the now visibly livid Finn.

They weaved their way to the table Mike, Santana, Brit, and Quinn were sitting at near the edge of the cafeteria, Santana, Mike and Brit all smiled at the couple as they sat down at the table, Matt sitting sideways to pull Rachel between his legs resting one arm along the back of her chair. Finn marched into the cafeteria in a rage, his Rachel with Matt! Spotting them at a table he headed to it dropping into a chair beside Rachel, not noticing the glares of everyone but Rachel aimed at him.

"Hi Guys" he said casually putting his hand up to rest on Rachel's shoulder "hey Rach do you want to do something tonight?" Matt glowered at the hand of Rachel's shoulder, but felt his heart swell as he heard her reply.

"Sorry Finn, I can't" Rachel said moving closer to Matt, making Finn's hand drop of her shoulder "Hey Quinn, you ok?" she asked nervously, as Matt tightened his hold on her pulling her closer away from Finn

"Yeah I'm ok, just a little tired" she told Rachel, Finn huffed at Rachel's dismissal of his offer, especially without a reason. He got to his feet and ambled over to the Jock table, who cheered to see him.

"How are you really Quinn?" Rachel asked again now that Finn was gone

"I feel awful, I'm still staying at Finn's but it's so stressful, Santana can't take me in because her mum doesn't approve of me after the whole teen pregnancy thing, and Brit's dad plays golf with mine" Quinn started to cry softly, Rachel rushed over to her and hugged her around the shoulders,

"Oh Quinn you should have said something on Saturday, I already talked to my dad's and they said I can offer you the guestroom, they think it would be beneficial to me because I'm always on my own anyway" Rachel told her rubbing her shoulders "come on we'll collect your stuff after school and you can move in"

"Rea...Really?" asked Quinn "but I've been so mean to you"

"Look I'm not saying that we are automatically friends, but I'm not prepared to allow you to stay in a place where you can place the baby at harm, My father's are also not aware of my situation in school and as such are making the offer to a person they believe is a friend of mine, we will leave directly after school to collect your belongings from Finn's home and you can move in this evening Quinn" Rachel told her in her normal forceful tone.

Matt looked at his new girlfriend in awe, it was so like her to make this type of offer to a person she wasn't exactly friends with, Rachel was such a selfless person in some respects, she always tried to make everyone happy. Quinn thanked Rachel and arranged to meet her at her locker at the end of school.

"Your perfect, did you know that?" he whispered into her ear when she sat back down next to him

"No I'm not, I know my faults and they are many, and in fact I'm usually quite abrasive and curt" she told him "but thank you for saying it" she added leaning the short distance over to kiss him lightly on the lips. Matt beamed at her and didn't notice Santana, Brit and Quinn giggle and begin to gossip about the new couple.

"Well that ruins my plans for this evening though" he said ruefully as he walked her to her locker after lunch, his arm back around her waist a declaration to the whole school about their relationship she knew Finn would never have done.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Matt laughed that she actually looked confused at his statement, when he thought it was pretty obvious what he meant.

"I meant that I wanted to spend time with you tonight, but now you're busy"

"Oh I'm sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to upset plans you had made for us to do, but I was unaware of them if you had vocalised them I would have found a way to do both" Rachel said quickly looking worried again

"Hey calm down Rach, it's not the big of a deal, but how about I help you move Quinn out of Finn's? Then we can do both, I'm sure you don't want her lugging heavy boxes, and to be honest I don't want you lugging heavy boxes either" he told her smiling, both of them oblivious to Puck standing next to his locker listening to them, Rachel smiled at his protectiveness of her happily

"Of course that would be an excellent idea, meet us after school at my locker?" she asked, Matt nodded and leaned down to kiss her again, loving that he was able to do it so openly,

"Hey Rutherford, Berry" Puck greeted them waiting for the backlash of glares he expected for being the douche to knock up his best friends girl.

"Hello Puck" Rachel said happily, then to his surprise she put out her hand and placed it on his arm "how are you feeling? These last few day's must have been extremely trying for you, especially considering Quinn's instance that you have nothing to do with the baby, which despite my kind offer to her, I find rather hypocritical and insensitive considering that it takes two people to make a child and therefore it is not simply your fault for the situation she finds herself in"

Puck's jaw actually dropped after he had deciphered what Rachel had said, and without even realising he had done he had pulled Berry into a tight hug, much to her and Matt's surprise, he rested his hands on her shoulders "thank you Rach, really, it's good to know not everyone hates me"

Casually Matt pulled his girlfriend back to his side, remembering that brief thing Puck and Rachel had had a few weeks before, sliding his arm around her waist he held her to his side in a clear declaration of she's mine. Nodding to Matt, Puck showed his understanding of the situation

"You got one hell of a girl there Rutherford" he told his friend who relaxed at that statement "but the reason I came over was you said something about getting Quinn's stuff, why is she going somewhere? I know I'm probably the last person she wants to see but I just want to make sure she's ok"

"Rachel's letting her move in with her" Matt told him, for the second time Rachel felt herself being pulled into a tight hug against Puck's chest .

"Thank you Berry" he said gruffly releasing her

"It's perfectly fine Puck" she reassured him patting him on the arm"I'll inform Quinn that you asked after her as well I'm sure she would be happy to know you are anxious to know her well-being" she pulled her next set of books out of her locker and without thinking Matt took them from her, waving goodbye to Puck they set off down the hall.

Damn Rutherford's a lucky basted Puck thought not without a faint twinge of jealousy but he wasn't going to ruin that, Rachel seemed so happy and it was good for her to not be pining after Finn anymore. Speak of the devil; he continued to think as Finn stalked up the hallway to his locker.

"You seen Rachel?" he demanded curtly of Puck

"Yeah, Matt's walking her to class, when did that happen anyway?" Puck asked innocently seeing the rage on his former best friends face, Finn punched his locker as he asked

"Today, don't know what that guy's problem is stealing MY Rachel" Finn growled

Crap! Thought Puck, no way can Finn ruin this for Rachel, she's too happy for him to wade in a wreck it, "oh when did you ask her out? Must say didn't think Berry was the type to cheat" Puck continued

"I didn't but fuck everyone knew she was mine!" swore Finn

"Apparently not Berry" Puck quipped "look dude, she's happy let it go, obviously if she was yours she'd have waited for you, but she didn't so I guess that means that the person who matters the most in her 'being yours' doesn't think it"

"No, this is just cos she can't have me, like with you, I'll get her back" he snarled walking away

"Dude, you never had her" I called to his retreating back. Puck flipped out his phone and sent a text to Matt, _Dude, Hudson just went postal, said Berry was his and that he wud get her back, thought you wud like the heads up, wouldn't worry tho she looked major happy with you_

_Thanks Puck, yeah we talked bout him she said she only liked him as a frnd now, pissed he thinks he got a claim tho! Thanks for heads up _came the reply in seconds.

Rachel walked through the rest of the school day in a happy high, hugging her books to her chest she couldn't believe how happy Matt could make her so quickly, the only problem was Finn's hanging about to catch her after class. Walking to her locker at the end of school she could see Matt waiting for her and she hurried walking faster to get to him. Completely ignoring Finn who stood less than a metre away at his own locker, Rachel jumped into Matt's arms as she got close enough, Matt wrapped his arms around his small girl who had suddenly become such a big part of his like in such a short time, glad that Finn was here to see how happy she was hoping it would make him back off.

Quinn wandered up to the two of them, noticing how oblivious everyone else was to them as they kissed hello, seeing Finn she lifted her head up high and continued to walk to them "Hi guys" she said. Her voice cracking through the shell around them they reluctantly separated themselves from each other.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said beaming, while Matt nodded at her "Matt has agreed to helping us move your things this evening"

"Actually babe it was my idea" he reminded her, as Rachel got the things she needed from her locker, and placed them in her new backpack, that surprisingly was a wheelie one. She went to swing it on to her shoulder but Matt stopped her, "it's my job to carry that" he told her holding it in his hand while his other hand went to entwine his fingers with hers. Leading them into the parking lot, Rachel led the way to her car, her pride and joy, for school anyway, a Mercedes-Benz roadster.

"Sorry Quinn it hasn't got a very sufficient back seat however we will be able to use another car to go to pick up your things" Rachel apologised, while Matt circled the car whistling his appreciation at the fine automobile in front of him. True to her word they arrived at the large almost mansion like Berry home, in very quick time, Rachel let them into the house quietly, both of her guest's realising they hadn't actually looked at the house on the weekend having arrived when the party was already in swing.

The Berry's had very modern upscale tastes, however family pictures doted almost every wall in the house, making it seem lived in and comforting, Rachel led the way into the large kitchen and hopped up onto the stool at the island

"You both are extremely quiet" she noted anxiously

"You have an amazing home Rach" Quinn said, slightly jealous actually, she had thought her house was large and amazing, but the Berry house was more tastefully decorated then her own, and she could see the love of the family who lived there had put in it.

"Thank you Quinn, I love this house, I just wish I wasn't so alone in it all the time" she pointed to a large calendar that covered one of the walls, which showed large patches of blue on it "blue means business trips, they are usually home about two weekends a month, but I miss them" Rachel explained sadly, Matt walked up to his girlfriend and slipped his arms around her waist, hating seeing her sad, leaning back into his embrace she continued "do you want to get your stuff now Quinn?" she asked

"If you don't mind Rach, I just want to get out of that house Mrs Hudson has been so nice, but it's not fair for her to be lugged with me not after everything I put her through"

"No it's not a problem, let me just put a pair of jeans of" Rachel replied jumping down off her stool and up the back staircase to her room,

"huh, I didn't realise she owned a pair of jeans" Quinn quipped lightly, Matt smiled understanding what she meant, he loved Rachel's short skirts and tight tops that were tight in all the right places, but he wasn't prepared for the pair of skin tight jeans that she walked downstairs in, they looked like they were painted on, and another pair of flats.

"I thought jeans would be better if I'm going to be bending over numerous times to pick up things" Rachel explained. Quinn asked to use the bathroom before they left and Rachel pointed it out to her. Matt stalked up behind his girlfriend loving the way her ass looked in those jeans.

"Damn, you look so hot in those jeans Rach" he whispered into her ear, his fingertips brushing her thighs before he turned her around and settled his hands on her hips to pull her closer lowering his head "I love your skirts as well mind you, but I would be very busy decking guys if you wore those to school" he continued before kissing her hard on the mouth, savouring the taste of her.

Rachel moaned as his lips moved against hers begging for entrance again, which she gladly gave, he was such a good kisser, she had also loved what he said about her jeans, and how protective of her he was. A throat cleared itself pointedly behind them and they broke apart slightly embarrassed. Quinn smiled at the new couple in front of her; it was obvious how much they liked each other, and it was nice to see Rachel happy.

"Let's go then" Rachel urged leading the way to the garage door, where inside two cars sat. One was a brand new black Range Rover, but the other one had Matt tripping over himself to go drool over it, an Aston Martin V8 Vantage sat in the centre spot of the triple garage,

"Oh my god Rachel it's beautiful" he drooled over the car

"It's my pride and joy" Rachel said proudly

"It's yours?" he asked incredulously "but it's like two grand's worth of a car, it would be a bitch to insure anyone on it let alone a 17 yr old"

"It was my sixteenth birthday present from my Uncle in New York he's CEO of this huge company, and he covers the insurance as well, actually he does for all three of my cars" Rachel said humbly staring at the floor but not explain the full story. She always felt kind of bad to have all the money and cars when people at school struggled so much but her parents and uncle always were spoiling her and she loved her cars.

"hey I didn't mean to make you feel bad" he assured her seeing her look so sad "I'm just jealous" he joked "a Range Rover, a Mercedes-Benz AND a Aston Martin! I love cars that's all" Rachel smiled at his enthusiasm feeling a bit better now. Leading the way to her Range Rover she climbed in and waited for them to join her, taking the front passenger seat, Matt placed his hand on her thigh as she opened the garage and drove out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I can't believe the response I had to this story, it was really nerve racking writing this chapter because I need to make it good for everyone who liked it, thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts and favourite story adds :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop :D**

Matchel Chapter 2

Arriving at Finn's house was a nerve racking experience for Quinn, she was nervous about how to tell Mrs Hudson that she was leaving but at the same time knew she had to leave the house, noticing her hesitating in the back Rachel turned to the blonde,

"Would you like me to discuss the current situation with Miss Hudson Quinn? I find that parents and adults alike accept discussions about things of importance, like this one, from me because of my extensive vocabulary and maturity, in this respect, I can explain clearly the current situation to Mrs Hudson while you and Matt gather your possessions"

Quinn smiled thankfully at the small brunette and nodded, feeling the tears in her eyes again she just wanted to get her stuff and leave as soon as possible. Letting them into the house Quinn passed her key over to Rachel to give to Finn's mom while she hurried to go get packed with Matt following her.

Upstairs Quinn haphazardly pulled her things out of the closet and the drawers and threw them into the bags that only 2 months ago she had been using to leave her family home; appreciating that Matt was such a quiet person she got on with the job hurriedly, both of them not noticing Finn's car pull into the driveway.

Downstairs Rachel explained the situation to Mrs Hudson frankly and calmly, who not surprisingly was thankful to get Quinn out of the house, especially after learning that the girl she was carrying was not her granddaughter. After giving her the house key, Rachel left the kitchen at that point to go and assist her boyfriend and Quinn upstairs but found herself walking into Finn Hudson's massive frame, losing her balance a little Rachel fought to not fall over, reaching out Finn steadied her by placing his large hands around her waist,

"Oh thank you Finn" Rachel smiled up at him

Yes! Thought Finn, knew she still wanted me,

"I really should be more careful" Rachel said moving his hands away from her waist "now I must go see if Quinn and Matt need any assistance, please excuse me" she went to step around Finn, but he pushed her against the wall and boxed her in with his arms, "excuse me please Finn" she said again firmly

"Help with what Rach?" he asked trying for a Puck smirk, not smiling Rach ducked under his arms and made for the staircase,

"With Quinn moving out of course" she stated walking up the stairs, finding Matt and Quinn she saw that they were done and grabbed a bag to carry to the car, taking a light one for herself Quinn hurried out the house and past Finn who was still standing in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, Rachel walked past as well hurrying to the car to dump the bag she was carrying, after telling Quinn to stay in the car she walked back in,

"Anything else?" she asked Matt who was walking downstairs with the rest of Quinn's packed items,

"No babe, let's go" he told her, nodding to Finn he walked out of the house Rachel in front of him, he placed the bags in the large boot, Rachel already in the driving seat he closed the boot and moved towards the front passenger seat,

"Matt!" yelled Finn, cursing that he hadn't moved fast enough, Matt turned to his 'friend' not sure right now exactly where they stood with each other, "got a sec?" Matt nodded walking over to him

"Sup?" he asked casually as he could,

"You and Rach? I don't like it you should break it off before you get hurt" Finn said bluntly "we both know she's got a thing for me, she's my girl" taking a deep breath at his audacity Matt turned from him,

"So much for being happy for me Finn, Rach's happy, I'm happy, that should be enough for you to back off, but no you're so used to getting what you want you don't stop and think that people have their own wants" he told him walking away, climbing into the car and leaving Finn standing on his front lawn.

Back at Rachel's house, Rachel got Quinn situated in one of the guest bedrooms before leaving her to unpack, wandering downstairs she smiled as she saw Matt sprawled on the sofa with ESPN on the TV,

"Hi" she whispered behind him, Matt jumped at the sound of her voice before turning to smile up at her, slowly she circled the sofa to sit down next to him, "thank you for helping us" she told him

"Not a problem Rach, glad I did to be honest the way Finn is acting" he told her putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to kiss her on the lips, loving how she responded so eagerly every time. They kissed for a while, ending up with Rachel straddling his legs, grinding slightly against his crotch making him gasp,

"Shit Rach, you trying to kill me?" he asked "taking it slow remember" he laughed but holding her hips so that she couldn't move of his lap, Rachel blushed as she realised what he had meant and the obvious state it had put him in,

"Sorry" she whispered pulling back a little embarrassed

"Uhuh, you're not allowed to move babe" he told her, holding on tighter to her hips, he pulled her closer to bring her lips back to him and continued to kiss her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth, before the vague melody of Say a little Prayer intruded into their moment, moaning in frustration Matt let her pull back from him to grab her phone,

"Hello" Rachel answered the phone not looking at the caller id

"Rach oh thank god!" someone yelled down the phone loud enough for Matt to hear "Brit and Santana are having the huge row over me and I can't get them to stop yelling"

"Mike calm down" Rachel ordered "Where are you?"

"My house, please come and calm them down, they keep yelling I'm a man so I wouldn't understand, and I don't think we should bug Quinn"

"Yes I don't believe that would be good at this time, I'm on my way Mike" Rachel told him, moving to climb off her boyfriend, who moaned cursing his best friend, he stood up himself adjusting his now uncomfortably tight jeans,

"Best take your bigger car Rach, in case we have to drive them home" he told her resigned that he wasn't get time with his girlfriend alone tonight,

Ten minutes later they were in front of Mike's house where the fight between the two friends had now moved onto the front lawn,

"It came out Brit, therefore we don't need to hide" screamed Santana

"I'm not hiding" Brit screamed in reply

"Then why were you here making out with Mike? Isn't that hiding? You not being the real you?"

"Have you ever thought this is the real me? I like Mike, I like making out with him!" the subject of the argument rubbed at his neck awkwardly unsure of what to do or say,

"But you like me as well!"

"Of course I do your my best friend" Brit said calming down, thinking wrongly that it was just that Santana thought she was being replaced as her friend, Santana gasped as it sunk in that she wasn't going to be Brittany's girlfriend, suddenly deifying any odds that would have been placed as bets Santana burst into tears.

Rachel jumped from her car quickly rushing to Santana's side taking her into her arms, as the usual bitchy Cheerio collapsed on the ground, Rachel followed her smoothing back her hair and reassuring her, muttering under her breath soothing words. Brit looked shocked at her strong friend's reaction to such a simple statement, and went to move towards her,

"Mike, I think it would be a good idea if you took Brit inside, me and Matt will escort Santana home, Brit she just needs a bit of time" Rachel assured the blonde, picking Santana up slowly, and leading her to car she got her into the back seat, "sorry I just assumed you would come, actually it might be a good idea if I talk to Santana alone, seeing as your an ex, plus you might be a little uncomfortable" Rachel said to Matt

"Yeah you're right babe" Matt said trying not to show his annoyance that he couldn't be with Rachel, "We got school tomorrow, and let's go out on the weekend?"

"That would be lovely Matt" she said happily "Come on I'll drop you at home" nodding Matt slid into the car again, Santana sniffing in the back seat, Rachel pulled up in front of his house and lent over to kiss her boyfriend lightly, "I'll text you later" she promised as he left the car.

"Do you want to go home Santana?" Rachel asked her passenger, who sniffed and nodded her head miserably, Rachel put the car back into gear and drove towards Santana's house,

"I can't believe she said that!" wailed Santana suddenly "I thought we could actually be together properly after Sectionals, I know I'm usually this huge uptight bitch but I thought she actually wanted to be with me and then I saw her and Mike after school and I followed them and saw them making out and I flipped"

Reaching Santana's house Rachel turned off the car and turned to her friend? Well sort of friend anyway "Perhaps she doesn't understand that you meant liked her in that way, we both know the level of intelligence Brit exhibits on a regular basis, she does believe that the square root of 4 is rainbows" Rachel said gently trying to placate Santana but not really believing what she said

"Ha" Santana said shortly "we both know that while Brit is as dumb as a person can get she is honest, and she wants Mike" she finished in a low tone

"While I'm not exactly versed on friendships with girls as such I do believe that this is a prime time to eat copious amounts of ice cream" Rachel said getting out of the car, Santana laughed getting out of the car as well,

"That sounds like a plan"

Rachel walked into her own house two hours later finding Quinn sat on the sofa crying as well, taking a deep breath Rachel hurried to sit next to her taking her into her arms

"Quinn what's wrong?" she asked urgently, inwardly getting tired of people crying on her,

"It's just hormones" sniffed Quinn, unconvincingly

"Quinn, tell me the truth" Rachel said

"I've ruined everything" she wailed "Finn won't talk to me, and I'm pregnant, and I know I should be happy that I'm going to have a daughter, but I would give anything to not be pregnant and to go back in time and not sleep with Puck, and I'm giving her up and I don't know how to tell Puck and I can't explain how I'm feeling to anyone because no-one knows what I'm going through, and I have no-one to turn to" she descended into bawling and clung to Rachel like a life line, and sobbed until she couldn't anymore, while Rachel held her and rubbed her back, soothing her in any way she could.

An hour later Rachel led an exhausted Quinn to bed, before going to her own room, which despite what everyone thought was not pink, but blue and silver, falling onto her bed she grabbed her phone to text Matt, _getting a shower back in a sec_ _it's been one hell of a day! _She went to get a quick shower pulling on her pyjamas of shorts and a string top, picking up her phone she found a text from Matt, _sounds sexy ;)_

_So tired, thats three times people have cried on me today_

_Three? _

_Came home to Quinn crying on the sofa, she sobbed on me for about an hour_

_Aww baby sounds like a emotional day, especially as we just got together_

_That wasn't emotional that was the best bit of the day :D_

_Glad you thought so, I thought so to :D, wish we could have had more time together today_

_We got tomorrow, plus we got Glee :D yay! Though that does mean that we got to face the Gossip Queen's :s_

_Who? Kurt and Mercedes? You didn't see them today?_

_No, we will get interrogated tomorrow instead_

_Ah :( not sure that I'm looking forward to that_

_Why? Are you worried about being with me?_

Matt could hear the panic in her text and hurried to reply _Shit No! Dont think that Rach I want to be with you, I promise that I do, its just kurt and Mercedes are kinda scary when they are gossiping_

_Oh thats ok then, I can understand that they are scary sometimes_

_Yeah very scary! But don't doubt us Rach ok?_

_Ok I wont doubt us again, I'm sorry_

_Its ok I shouldn't have given you a reason, can I ask a favour?_

_Course what do you need?_

_Pick me and mike up tomorrow? His car has broken down_

_Of course, I'll pick you up at 7:30_

_Great thank you babe :D you should go to bed tho_

_Yeah I should, I'll see you in the morning night xx_

_Night baby xx_

The next day Rachel drove Matt, Mike and Quinn to school in her Range Rover, parking it in her usual spot she walked into school with Quinn as the boys went to an early football meeting, they girls walked to their lockers only to find Karofsky and a few other hockey team members lounging against them with slushies in their hands,

"Landed yourself another footballer have you Berry?" he smirked "we just wanted to give you a reminder of your actual position in this school" with that they threw all three slushies into Rachel's face, gasping at the biting cold, Rachel scraped the ice from her eyes,

"Always a pleasure" she said primly moving towards her locker where he still leaned against it, and shoved him out of the way firmly, actually stumbling Karofsky turned to the petite brunette who had grabbed her spare clothes from her locker,

"You got a death wish Berry?" he snarled, not bothering to reply Rachel balled her fist and using every ounce of power her kick-boxing class had given her, punched him hard in the jaw, not expecting the punch Karofsky landed hard on his backside staring up at the brunette, seeing someone coming towards them with a slushie, Rachel acted further on impulse and plucked it out of the surprised freshman's hand to dump it on the hockey players head, before turning to walk towards the girls bathroom and to change.

The student body fell about laughing at the sight of the tough hockey player being decked by the queen of the glee club and one had recorded it on their phone and uploaded it to both Jacob's blog and YouTube as soon as they had stopped laughing enough to do so. Matt walked into the school hallways with Mike and Puck, one of the basketball players came up to him and clapped him on the back,

"Your girl? Fucking legend" he said walking away laughing

"What the fuck?" grunted Puck, Matt just shook his head as another guy came up to him laughing and slapped him on the back, all the way to his homeroom he was congratulated by people, mostly guys,

"This is getting fucking odd" he noted exasperated, noticing his mate's annoyance and wanting to keep the only friends he had at the moment Puck grabbed the nearest freshman,

"What's going on? What Berry do thats got everyone all excited?" he demanded pushing him against one of the lockers, babbling incomprehensibly he pulled out his phone and showed him the video on it, Matt, Mike and Puck laughed as they saw Rachel punched the douche of the hockey team and laughed even harder as she poured the slushie on top of him,

"They we right my girlfriend is a legend" Matt said laughing as he walked to class,

"Girlfriend?" asked Puck "they was fast"

"I know, but I don't care" Matt said happily ducking into his class with his two friends following him.

**A/N I know this is a short chapter compared to the first but I wanted to update as soon as possible for everyone who was kind enough to review. I got three special thank yous to:**

**Bri, Ladynitefury and Bookmonkey, as I can't reply to you guys personally I thought I would do it here, thank you so much for your encouraging words :D**

**As usual please review if you like :D thank you xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you again for all the support for this story, hope it continues to live up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop!**

Matchel Chapter 3

Rachel waited till the last moment to bolt from her class, wishing she hadn't lost control, now she was on edge waiting for the backlash, as she bolted from the classroom she collided with a broad chest,

"So apparently my girlfriend is a legend" Matt grinned as he steadied Rachel "thought you might want an escort to class" Rachel smiled in relief at Matt who was flanked by Mike and Puck, Matt swung his arm around his girlfriends shoulder and led her to her next class "I'll meet you for lunch babe" he told her walking her into her class.

For the rest of the day Rachel was escorted to and from class, if Matt couldn't make it Mike turned up to take her, it was also another day without seeing Kurt and Mercedes as well, leaving Rachel to worry about Glee as well. The final bell finally rang and Rachel slowly packed her things into her bag, both dreading and looking forward to Glee, Matt swung into the room smiling brightly at her,

"One knight in shining football gear here to escort damsel in distress" he joked, Rachel laughed and kissed him, intertwining her fingers with his they walked to Glee, entering the choir room they were pounced on by Kurt and Mercedes and separated forcefully,

"We'll be right back Mr Schue" Kurt told the Spanish teacher pining Rachel's arms to her sides, while him and Mercedes frog marched Rachel from the room, while she struggled against them holding her.

They pushed into the girl's bathroom and Mercedes blocked the door,

"Right Diva spill!" ordered Kurt

"I have no idea what you are referring to Kurt" Rachel said

"Uh uh none of that miss thing!" Mercedes weighed in "you and my fellow chocolate thunder" she added slightly jealously

"Me and Matt have decided to enter into a relationship" Rachel replied "why are you not interrogating him?" she asked curiously

"We couldn't hold him" Kurt replied "you we can, that's a little fast on the relationship front Diva"

Rachel smiled happily, remembering that she was Matt's girlfriend always made her smile, while Mercedes looked on jealously; Matt had always been nice to her and after his relationship had ended with Santana she had hoped that they would become closer, but instead Rachel had swooped in.

"I know, but I'm happy" Rachel said "we real should get to Glee"

"Fine but this is not over" Thankful Rachel escaped from the bathroom and scuttled back into Glee, entering the room Brit grabbed her and led her to a seat next to her, Santana sitting on the other side of Rachel trying not to look at Brit,

"How was it?" Santana murmured under her breath while Mr Schue rambled on about something,

"Strange, they seem almost angry at me, but I don't understand why" Rachel replied in a low tone "plus they said it's not over"

"Don't worry about it" Brit told her "Mall tonight? San you too?"

Rachel looked at Santana her face showing conflicting emotions, before nodding curtly, Rachel nodded as well, her hand slipping down to grip Santana's briefly, who smiled at her fleetingly before concentrating on Mr Schue again.

Matt watched his girlfriend make plans with Brit and Santana, feeling both happy and annoyed, happy Rachel was making plans to go out and have fun, and annoyed that he couldn't spend time with Rachel again. He glanced over at the interrogation squad and met Mercedes eyes staring at him, feeling uncomfortable he looked away quickly and met Puck's and Santana's eyes this time who were looking at him questioningly having seen Mercedes staring at him, shrugging his shoulders subtly he went back to watching his girlfriend.

Glee ended and everyone got up to collect their things Rachel bounced up to Matt and Quinn happily,

"Quinn do you want to come to the mall?" she asked

"That would be great" Quinn said "I'll go grab my stuff from my locker, I'll grab yours as well Rach" she told her friend "Yes I know you locker number, thanks to Puck" she added laughing as everyone's eye's swivelled to Puck, who was looking sheepish,

"So that's how the grape juice got on everything" Rachel said casually, smiling sheepishly Puck nodded at Rachel, Matt didn't know whether to be annoyed or laugh at the prank that had been played on Rachel, suddenly Rachel burst into laughter and leaned against Matt.

Mercedes felt her smile drop as Matt slipped his arm around Rachel holding her closer, _I didn't realise I even liked him this much _she thought, Kurt watched his friends face and felt bad that she was going through this again, the two friends continued to watch as Rachel and Matt kissed passionately and said goodbye, Rachel and the Cheerio's left the room to find Quinn and go to the mall.

Finn watched as well his jealously raising it hackles again, he hated that he wasn't Rachel's choice anymore, and he couldn't understand it ether. One minute she was almost annoyingly crushing on him, the next she was all wrapped around his friend, practically ignoring him, but that was going to change.

"Wait" Rachel said as they were pulling her from the room "Tina, Mercedes, Kurt you want to come?" she asked, Tina nodded happily, but Mercedes couldn't face a afternoon of Rachel gushing about Matt so shook her head and headed out the door Kurt following her.

After a few hours at the mall having fun with everyone, Rachel and Quinn walked into the Berry house, weighed down with bags after having some fun with Rachel's credit card,

"You sure your dad's aint gonna mind all the money we spent today?" Quinn asked worriedly "especially me spending it?"

"It's not their money Quinn" Rachel assured her friend but avoiding the next question she knew was coming and added "I'm going to go have a shower" zipping upstairs quickly. Leaving a confused Quinn downstairs on her own, going up to her own room she emptied her bags onto the bed, picking up a small purchase she had had to buy.

She held a light pink onesie in her hand, it had been a compulsive buy that she couldn't put down, she hadn't heard from Terri since before Sectionals, and now she really didn't know the plan for her daughter, Rachel had told her about Puck asking about her but she still didn't really want him involved, she also still missed Finn.

Seeing the small piece of clothing resting in the shop brought everything into sharp focus, she had to grow up and realise the mess she was in and deal with it. Leaning back against her headboard she looked down at the pink cloth, thinking as hard as she could, _what am I going to do? What am I going to do? Am I actually thinking? No let's be honest I don't know where to start, god I'm such an idiot. Rachel, Rachel will help me_. Jumping off her bed as fast as her almost 5 month pregnant body would allow she hurried to her friend's room. "Rach?" she asked knocking, realising that she had never seen her room before.

"Come in" Rachel called; Quinn opened the door entering into surprisingly a silver and blue room. Her walls were a dark blue, with a silver trim creating a panelled look on the walls, except for one room which was all silver and covered in a multitude of photos. Her large king side bed sat between two sash windows, her curtains and bed set a deep cream colour. "Wow I was expecting an explosion of pink" Quinn laughed to Rachel, who was lounging on her bed her I-Pod in her ears, "Broadway show?" asked Quinn smirking,

"Actually Meatloaf, I was in a classic rock mood" Rachel smiled "What's going on?"

"Um, I need some help" Quinn muttered "it's, it's about my daughter" she added clutching her stomach "I don't know what I'm going to do... do ab... about it..." she burst into tears, Rachel pulled her down onto the bed, "I...I...I was going give her up, bu...but at the same time Finn had me convinced to try and have a family, and to be honest I never made up my mind, and now I don't know what to do" she sobbed into Rachel's shoulder.

"Quinn, I know it's so confusing, but we and I mean we, we are going to sort this all out, we are going to get all the information that you require to make the right decision" Rachel assured Quinn, holding her again as she continued to sob into her shoulder. _I wonder when I became everyone's go to crying to person _she thought idly holding Quinn tightly. After putting an exhausted Quinn to bed again and taking her some soup, Rachel flopped back onto her bed again, grabbing her phone, noticing a missed call from Matt, clicking call she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey baby" Matt answered

"Hi" Rachel said tiredly

"You ok babe?" asked Matt worriedly

"Just tired, had an emotional Quinn again, plus I'm a little worried about Kurt and Mercedes"

"Leaving Quinn for the minute, why you worried about Kurt and Mercedes?" Matt asked thinking back to the look he had received from Mercedes earlier

"They seemed angry at me" Rachel said quietly "I know we don't always see eye to eye but I thought they would be happy for me"

"If they aint happy for you babe it means they are not your friend's and I don't want you to worry about them" Matt tried to assure Rachel, he had an inkling as to why they were annoyed with Rachel, but he didn't want to make her feel bad, especially as it had nothing to do with her.

"I guess so" Rachel said unconvinced "Do you and Mike need a ride tomorrow?"

Letting her change the conversation Matt answered her "Yeah babe if you don't mind"

"Of course not, I like spending time with you, and it feels like I have barely spent any time with you in the last two days, and they have been a busy two days"

"I know, I feel exactly the same, wish I could be with you right now, you seem all tired and lonely"

"I feel tired and lonely, want a hug really badly, and I just want to fall asleep in your arms if I'm honest" Rachel said then alarm pinged through her brain "Sorry" she blurted out "I realise that I was being overly emotional, I blame it on my exhausted state"

"Rach Stop!" he ordered "I want that to, never worry about what you say to me, I would love to have you fall asleep in my arms"

"Ok then, well I'm glad my over emotional state has not adversely affected our relationship"

"Of course it hasn't Rachel" he told her moving as quickly but silently as he could, having left his house the minute she called, walking down the last block of his journey,

"That's good to know" Rachel said smiling

"Hey babe want to do me a favour?" he smiled down the phone

"Course"

"Open you front door" he told her,

"Really?" Rachel asked jumping up to run downstairs; she opened her front door to find Matt on the doorstep. Hanging up his phone he pulled Rachel into his arms, his lips coming down to crash onto hers. Pulling him inside Rachel jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, carrying her to the sofa, he sat down her on his lap,

"God I've been thinking of doing this all day" he told her as they broke away for air, smiling Rachel brought her lips back down to his,

"Me too" she murmured against his lips, pulling her closer he continued to kiss her as deeply and as hard as he had wanted to all day, needing oxygen again he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers,

"Now tomorrow after school, no friends no cell phones, just us on a date no distractions, or crying people"

"Sounds like a plan" Rachel said yawning, smiling sleepily she snuggled into Matt's chest, who shifting their position had them both lying down on her wide sofa "that Kurt and Mercedes situation had me confused I must admit" she continued snuggling in further into his arms, while pulling the blanket over the back of the sofa onto the two of them.

"Babe I wouldn't worry about it" he said smoothing her hair

"I know it's just odd, I never realised that they didn't want me to be happy full stop, I wonder what I have done to them"

"Nothing babe" Matt assured her, thinking it was probably jealously on Mercedes part that was earning Rachel the backlash, and Kurt was supporting her because he was her friend, he wasn't happy that Rachel was hurting though, he felt Rachel still next to him her breathing evening as she fell asleep. He smiled down at his girlfriend curled into his side and kissed her on the head "sleep baby, tomorrow will come soon enough"

_Yeah tomorrow will come, with the drama again, Karofsky and the backlash from Rachel finally standing up for herself, but damn she did it well _he thought laughing again _not to mention how to deal with Mercedes and Kurt being first class bitches, and then Quinn again and Santana and Brit, not to mention Finn, fuck everything is so fucked up! Should enjoy sleep while I can_, he held Rachel a little tighter and snuggled down to sleep with his girlfriend in his arms.

**A/N ok not hugely loving this chapter it's more of a bridging chapter, but if you like please review! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Matchel Chapter 4

Rachel stretched out slowly recoiling sharply when she met cold air, snuggling back under the blanket Matt's arm crept back around her waist pulling her snugly back against his body,

"It's only four baby go back to sleep" he muttered

"I'm cold" Rachel whispered, feeling the chill of the unheated room seep into her. Matt felt her shivering frame and felt a pang of guilt that he had let her fall asleep downstairs, moving swiftly he climbed over her and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs, she pointed out her room sleepily and he hurried to her large double bed, placing her carefully in it pulling her heavy duvet over her. Rachel gasped as the cold sheets touched her,

"Hurry up and get your butt in here Matt" she ordered.

Matt grinned at his girlfriend, glad she had defused a potentially awkward situation so easily, shucking off his jeans and shirt quickly, stripping to his boxers, he slid in next to Rachel, who immediately cuddled into his warm body,

"Bloody hell women" he cursed when her cold feet touched him, laughing Rachel burrowed closer into his body, Matt tightened his hold on her, not wanting to let her go as much as she didn't want to go.

Quinn popped her head into Rachel's room at six the next morning and grinned at the cute scene in front of her, in the two hours they had been asleep, the couple had shifted position, with Rachel lying on her side, Matt curled around her, as she used his arm as a pillow, his other curled around her waist to pull her tight to his body. Sliding quickly into the room, Quinn hurried to Rachel's night stand and switched off the alarm, turning she saw Matt's open eyes on her, smiling at her Matt pulled Rachel tighter to him, mouthing a thank you at the blonde. Quinn hurried from the room to get ready for school, texting Brit to pick her up and alert Mike to get the bus.

"It was so cute" Quinn gushed at lunch to the Glee table, where everyone was sitting except Matt and Rachel who had not turned up at school,

"They were all cuddled up and Rachel was smiling in her sleep"

"Aww, they are perfect together" Brit squealed, Santana and Puck nodded their agreement

"Matt's liked her for ages" Mike told them "I'm glad he finally made a move"

"Rachel does seem very happy" Artie noted

"It's nice" said Tina smiling

The group continued to talk happily about the new Glee couple, oblivious to the pain evident on Mercedes and Finn's faces.

_When did I become second best in Rachel's world? She was always running after me, always wanting me even when I couldn't be with her and now she's with one of my oldest friends. It's not fair I wanted her and he took her from me. _Finn thought depressing himself further _but she doesn't want me_

Rachel rolled over, snuggling into Matt's warmth, who was awake looking down at his beautiful girlfriend,

"What's the time?" she asked lazily

Matt gulped and looked at the clock which said half past ten, "ok, don't freak out, but its half ten" he told her,

"Oh my god!" shouted Rachel bolting upright, pushing back her duvet "We've missed three classes, why didn't you wake me? Why didn't the alarm go off!" she cried jumping out of bed, Matt caught her arm quickly pulling her back to him sharply, so she tumbled onto his chest,

"Ok listen to me babe, I know for a fact your holding a straight A GPA and I got a steady B, we never miss school, and to be honest I need a day off, now calm down, get back into bed and let's start again" he ordered, not knowing exactly why she was going along with it, when her brain was yelling at her to go to school, Rachel climbed back into bed and Matt pulled her duvets over her, while pulling her back into her arms,

"Hey baby" he smiled looking down at her, before leaning down to kiss her sweetly "this is the perfect way to wake up" he continued smiling

"Hi" she replied, when she could talk again she got as close to him as she possibly could, her head lying on his bare chest, her fingers tracing designs on its broad expanse "it really is actually" she told him "so what's the plan?" she asked, thinking she had restrained herself wonderfully. Above her Matt laughed before replying,

"It's our day we can do what we want, just us two nothing else"

"Ok" Rachel replied hesitantly , Matt laughed again

"Why don't we watch a film?" he asked her, knowing she wanted a plan,

"Ok" Rachel replied happily jumping out of bed, she opened one of the closets built into the wall, and instead of hundreds of clothes like Matt would have expected after dating Santana, it held literally hundreds of DVD's "What kind of DVD?" she asked turning to him

"Fuck I think I'm in heaven" Matt breathed out in a rush coming to read the titles "I swear I thought you would only have musicals, but you have everything from Saving Private Ryan to Hairspray" he stroked the DVD cases excitedly, seeing loads of films he hadn't seen in a while or at all.

"I'm sort of a movie nut" Rachel giggled "You pick" Rachel told him seeing the look on his face, Matt scanned the titles quickly, before pulling out a case, "you put it on, I'll just go grab us some food" Rachel told him zipping from the room quickly, she returned 5 minutes later with a tray of food, ranging from pop tarts to fresh fruit, finding Matt back in her bed she smiled at him sweetly "you seem very comfortable in my bed" she told him putting the tray down

"I will be when you're in it to" he told her winking at her, laughing Rachel got into bed, cuddling back up to her boyfriend, loving how sweet and easy their relationship was.

Matt went home reluctantly later that day, they had spent the day talking and laughing, alternating between playing on her Xbox and watching movies, as well as lots of kissing. It had been unhurried and un-stressful without any pressure , in fact to Matt it had been perfect.

Rachel walked back into school the next day still riding the high from the wonderful day her and Matt has spent yesterday, as she walked to her locked she didn't spot the hockey team lounging against the lockers opposite her. She opened her locker and a wave of rice cereal rushed out to the laughter of the student body, shrugging Rachel grabbed her books from the top and turned around,

"Been done before" she told them "it's nice to know your level of intelligence is that same as ever before" she told them walking away, she walked to Puck who had just arrived "I can understand why you hate those Hockey players, they just copied your rice cereal prank" she laughed

"Huh?" asked Puck confused, smirking Rachel pointed at the sea of rice cereal outside of her locker,

"Retaliation" she explained "for the punch and slushie" she laughed again walking away.

Throughout the first half of the day Rachel found herself subjected with the usual abuse just on a higher level, more pornographic images were drawn of her, she found Hockey players with slushies had began hanging out in every hallway, though thankfully for her their aim was atrocious , so she only had to change her clothes once. Arriving at lunch she was laughing at the occurrences of the day, she sat down next to her boyfriend and Tina,

"They really do not have any originality" she told Puck again leaning against Matt, who looked down at her confusedly, not having seen Rachel that day he hadn't know about the abuse being handed to her,

"What do you mean Rach?" he asked worriedly, thinking of all the things that could have happened, what with Finn's jealously as well as Mercedes, and the Hockey team,

Turning to him Rachel explained what had happened throughout the day, not noticing her boyfriend and his friends, Mike and Puck get angrier and angrier. Puck glared murderously at the Hockey team, watching as they laughed over at their table,

"I'll stop it Berry" he assured her, his voice low and ominous

"Yeah me too" Mike promised

"No" Rachel ordered forcefully "I knew this was going to happen when I retaliated, I should have just ignored it, if you retaliate all that is going to happen is that it's going to get worse, please don't do anything?" she asked them, reluctantly Mike and Puck agreed, she turned to Matt, who had remained silent,

"Not happening Rach, your my girlfriend, they are not messing with you" Matt told her, he lent down to press a kiss to her lips before she could protest "go on babe each your lunch" idly he glanced across the table at some of the original gleeks and saw a smirk play across Mercedes lips, _bitch_ he thought _I thought she was such a good friend but now I'm not so sure_.

Finn watched the interaction between the couple, and in a moment of realisation he knew that he never would have done that for Rachel, he had proved that he liked being popular more when he had chosen football over Glee, he couldn't imagine purposefully standing up for her against the hockey team.

Matt stalked into the locker room later on that day, Mike and Puck flanking him, grabbing Karofsky by the front of shirt he threw him into the lockers ,

"Back off" Matt growled, out of deference to Rachel's wishes he had promised himself that he would warn the hockey player, not just flip out on him, without explaining he stalked back out, hoping the threat of violence was enough like Puck said.

**A/N Okay I know this is short but I haven't updated in ages, and I wanted to give you guys an update :D hope you like, if so please review :D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry this is a short chapter, but it means I can update my other stories as well! Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop!**

Matchel Chapter 5

Next day at school

Puck leant against his locker, looking down the hallway in disgust as Mercedes and Kurt lay into Rachel, who was looking more and more unhappy by the second, Puck sauntered up to the three teenagers,

"Hummel, Jones back off" he ordered,

"Whatever Man Whore, looking to impregnate another of your friend's girlfriends?" he asked spitefully "I'm sure Rachel will just jump at the chance to sleep with you, she is the Glee whore after all"

Rachel gasped in disbelief that they had said that to her

"Yeah she is" Mercedes smirked "Finn, Puck and now Matt, maybe we should warn Brit that you're going to steal her boyfriend" she added spitefully

"That's not true!" Rachel cried "I never have been in a relationship with Finn, and I would never steal Michel from Brit, she's my friend, as is he, I have no romantic feelings for him"

"As if being a friend would stop you" Mercedes continued smirking, feeling like she had been slapped in the face, Rachel swivelled to walk away from her so called friends

"I don't exactly understand as to the reasons why you are both attacking me right now, and as such I refuse to stand here and let you do so" she declared marching off in true diva style, smirking Puck followed her to check she was ok, as the only person who had not judged him, he was anxious to keep her as a friend, plus he owed it to Matt.

Marching onto the stage in the auditorium Rachel put her iPod into the docking station and burst into a rendition of We Used to Be Friend's by the Dandy Warhol's, it was slower and gentler then she usually sang, but at the time it was the only song that she could think of and it clearly reflected how she was feeling.

Puck waited until she was done and sitting down at the piano before he strolled over to her,

"You ok Berry?" he asked sitting down next to her on the piano bench "good song" he noted in passing,

"I'm adequate Noah, actually no, I'm going to be honest and to borrow your vernacular I'm pissed, how dare they say that to me! To imply that I am a whore is not on despicable but is grossly erroneous and slanderous" she screamed getting up to pace up and down the stage "I have no idea what I have actually done to them to result in that blatant attack on my character, and I for one am tired of defending myself against unprovoked attacks!"

Catching her as she marched past him again, Puck forced her to sit down,

"You want me to get Matt?" he asked suddenly thinking that maybe she didn't want to talk to him

"No, he and Mercedes are friends and I wouldn't want to get in-between that, he doesn't need to lose more friends, especially with Finn's recent behaviour"

"Who would have thought it?" he snorted "Rachel Berry is actually selfless" Rachel laughed loudly, doing exactly what Puck had been aiming for "but then I already knew you were a good person Rach" he told her earnestly "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I need you Rach, I need a friend" Puck spitted out the last bit, feeling like he should check if he had grown a vagina.

"I always was your friend Noah" she assured him "that day on the bleachers I meant what I said, I wanted to be your friend and I am, how are you?" she asked suddenly "I'm sure you have had a tough week"

"Yeah it's been fucking tough" Puck agreed "I've pretty much destroyed a decade long friendship, ruined another girl's life and she still won't let me help, instead she's relying on you, the person she made a sport of hurting, and you know what? I think your my only true friend, cos you're the only person not judging me, Matt and Mike are my boys I know that, but I can't talk to them about this crap" he finished venting his usual scowl deeper than ever now.

"Oh Puck" Rachel said slipping her hand onto his shoulder to hold it tight "First of I want to address the fact that you think you ruined Quinn's life, you both made a stupid mistake not just you, while you are a contributing factor, you I promise are not the sole reason for her predicament" she told him forcefully "and you can always talk to me about anything you need"

"Thanks Rach" he told her feeling lighter for the first time since he found out Quinn was pregnant, he wasn't good at the whole friend thing, but knowing Rachel was on his side made him feel better than he thought it would, he hugged his friend around the shoulders lightly "you feeling better?" he asked.

"Of Course Puck, I refuse to allow them to affect me in the long term" Rachel said primly "I'm better than that"

Puck smiled "Fuck yeah" he declared, they sat there quietly for a minute before the quiet of the auditorium was disturbed by the slamming open of the doors. Running blindly Santana bolted into the auditorium, rushing down to cheerleader, Rachel fell to her knees with the force that Santana hit her with, letting her sob blindly into her shoulder, Rachel motioned Puck to leave, calmly threatening him with her eyes that if he told anyone that he had seen the school bitch cry he would pay.

Scared of the look Rachel was giving him, Puck bolted, running into Matt as he exited the auditorium,

"You seen Rach?" he asked

"Yeah, but she's dealing with a brand of crazy that I swear I thought I would never see in my entire life, so I'd text her later if I was you" Puck told him, honestly a little scared of the sight of the queen bitch in the queen diva's arms crying that he had just seen. Confused Matt looked quizzically at Puck, who refused to answer the unspoken question "dude your girl would kill me if I told you, and I know that cos her eyes told me, and that is just fucked up!" he finished walking away.

**A/N ok I know this is really short for me, but I just wanted to get an update up for everyone, and plus this made me laugh writing this bit so I wanted your reactions :D please review! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Bringing the angst in this one :D read and review please especially as I updated so quickly :D xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop**

Matchel Chapter 6

Santana sobbed into Rachel's shoulder, hating that she seemed to be becoming so weak thankfully for her Rachel didn't say again, just held her as she cried and rubbed her back in small circles. Santana breathed deeply trying to equalise her breathing, "Feeling better?" asked Rachel continuing the hold her friend, shakily Santana nodded her head not really wanting to explain her outburst but knowing that she deserved one,

"Sorry" she muttered

"It's fine San" Rachel assured her using her nickname for once "I assume that your need for comfort stems for an incident involving Brittany, there is no need for you to explain, I am here for whatever you need"

Santana smiled in relief "Yeah its cos of Brit, but I don't want to talk about it"

"That's fine, we should do something to distract you instead" Rachel said happily "I would say sing, but I don't think that you take the same enjoyment from singing as I do, how about dancing?"

"I need to pull together a cheerleading routine, you could help me with that?" asked Santana shyly, thankful that Rachel wasn't going to force her to talk, it was simple really, Brit had come up to her happily talking about her date with Mike failing to regard Santana's feelings, upsetting her again all Santana could think about was trying to find Rachel.

"Of Course!" Rachel replied happily, getting up off the floor "A tumble routine?" she asked, Santana nodded, not sure what Rachel was going to do, he felt his mouth drop as without any preamble Rachel launched her body into a back hand spring, before rolling forward into a somersault, in one fluid movement she was back on her feet, flipping and tumbling across the stage. To the shock of Santana, Matt, Mike and Quinn who just entered the auditorium looking for Rachel,

"FUCK!" swore Mike as Rachel finished

"I'll take that as a compliment Mike" Rachel laughed "It's been so long since I've been able to use my gymnastics and dancing skills to that extent, it was very enjoyable" she continued as she hopped off the stage to kiss her boyfriend, who was just as shocked by Rachel's display as everyone else,

"Why didn't you try out for the Cheerio's Berry?" asked Santana gaining the use of her tongue again

"I did, when I turned up to the tryout it turned out to be joke and everyone laughed at me, rather than letting me actually tryout" Quinn and Santana looked away guiltily vaguely remembering the new student being embarrassed by the head cheerleader at the time "but it's ok, I love Glee" Rachel assured them "we should get to class" she finished tucking her hand inside Matt's.

Leaving her last class before lunch Rachel's luck with avoiding Karofsky ran out, he grabbed her by the arm forcefully and pulled her into a empty classroom, boxing her in with his arms he leant down close to her face

"I'm going to make you pay Berry" he told her quietly "I'm going to find out why all these footballers fall at your feet, I'm going to make your skin crawl every time you see me" he continued smirking, balling his fist he punched her hard in the ribs on her left, making her gasp in pain, Rachel pushed him away sharply and ducked from the room quickly, blinking away the tears of pain that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Rachel hurried to the cafeteria, rushing past her boyfriend who hurried to catch her arm quickly,

"Rachel baby what's wrong?" he demanded to know, pulling her towards him,

"Nothing, I'm fine just really hungry" she lied, not wanting to tell him what had just occurred for reasons she didn't know, though it was probably because she didn't want him to get into a fight and get hurt because of her.

"Rach" he said warningly

"Seriously Matt, I'm just hungry" she told him leaning up to kiss him hard to distract him, grabbing his hand she led him to the lunch queue, Matt followed her not convinced but not wanting to push her, he looked down at his girlfriend and saw a small spark of fear in her eyes, feeling scared he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her back against his chest.

Matt continued to stay as close to his girlfriend as he could, especially after despite saying she was so hungry she only picked at the salad she had bought. He kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders keeping her tight to his body, he was scared that Rachel was scared, she had never seemed scared before despite what she had been put through and now that she was he was worried, without thought his eyes flickered to the three people who could have hurt Rachel.

Mercedes and Kurt were sitting at the Glee lunch table gossiping, Finn was sitting with a few of the footballers, while Karofsky was with the hockey players laughing about something, none of them were looking at Rachel, but Matt knew one of them had scared her. His eyes flickered again to his best friends Mike and Puck who were looking at him quizzically, with his death grip on Rachel's shoulders.

Puck glanced at Rachel, and also saw that spark of fear in her eyes, feeling a rise of protectiveness for the petite brunette that was always there for him. Moving quickly he swapped seats to sit next to her Rachel and caught her attention, "What's wrong Rach?" he asked under his breath, grabbing her hand that held her fork picking at her food.

"Seriously, I promise I'm fine, I just had a little bit scare, but now I'm fine" she tried to reassure Puck and Matt, who silently thanked Puck for making her open up a little more.

"Who scared you?" Puck asked harshly, his own eyes doing an evaluation of the people in the cafeteria, Matt doing the same, this time they caught Karofsky looking over at the table and laughing. "Boy's please leave it alone" begged Rachel "I'm fine, please for me, Matt" she finished looking at him, who nodded, not knowing who had hurt his girlfriend he couldn't retaliate, yet anyway.

Rachel rushed down the hallways of McKinley towards Glee, having successfully avoided the hockey team, as she passed the auditorium she could see the entrance to the music room and felt a rush of safety, before she could enter the room, she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth.

Screaming soundlessly behind the hand that covered her mouth, Rachel was dragged into the auditorium; Karofsky grinned at the fear written over Rachel's face and threw her onto the floor, holding her down with his body on top of her, he balled up his fist and punched her in the stomach, screaming in pain Rachel felt that air rush out of her body cutting off her scream.

"You've been avoiding me Berry" he growled "That's naughty of you" he told her punching her again in her ribs that he had hurt before, this time he heard a crack as it landed and he smirked harder. Rachel screamed again in pain as she felt her ribs crack, picking her up, he threw her against the wall, before landing back on top of her to punch her again in the stomach.

Puck, Mike and Matt entered the music room, finding it empty they both frowned and looked at each other, walking back into the corridor they looked up and down it searching for Rachel, a scream cut through the air, and then another one

"That came from the auditorium" Puck said, running towards the nearby door, Matt and Mike hot on his heels, they burst through the doors finding Karofsky, on top of Rachel, throwing punches into her body, while at the same time pulling at her clothes. Looking up and seeing the three livid boys, Karofsky threw one more punch into Rachel, throwing her against the wall, where she fell into welcome unconsciousness, before running away and out of the fire door.

Matt fell to his knees beside Rachel's prone form and went to pull her into his arms, Mike and Puck looking on helplessly

"Matt Don't" warned Mike "she could have internal injuries" Puck pulled his phone from his pocket and called for an ambulance.

"Rachel" sobbed Matt as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N an extra long one because Gleek4Lyf asked for it and because she was nice enough to talk to me for a few hours while I wrote it! THANK YOU! Read and review please, and to everyone who has reviewed thank you so much, means so much to me :D eternal love to all those who had and do review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop :D and the plot!**

Matchel Chapter 7

Matt paced the corridor of the hospital feeling an intense need to punch something, Mike and Puck watched their friend worriedly, themselves feeling angry, Karofsky had jumped into a car after exiting via the fire doors of the auditorium, now the police were looking for him, another waiting with the three teenagers to take Rachel's statement, when she woke up, though the doctors couldn't give any indication of when that would be, especially as Rachel was still in surgery.

Quinn rushed into the hospital, as quickly as a five month pregnant person could anyway, with Santana, Tina and Brit hard on her tail, Artie bringing up the rear,

"What happened?" screamed Quinn, her hand resting on her back as she tried to catch her breath "stupid pregnancy" she cursed "Where's Rachel, what happened? Mr Schue is parking the car; he'll be here in a second"

Puck jumped to his feet and helped Quinn sit down, who glared at him but accepted his help, and sat down

"Karofsky attacked Rachel" Matt said numbly continuing to pace up and down the corridor

"What!?" shouted everyone but Mike and Puck

"Yeah" said Mike quietly "but Karofsky got away" stunning everyone again

"Where is Rachel? Can we see her?" Tina asked

"She's in surgery at the moment" Puck said, leaving Quinn alone to her surprise to start pacing himself "Karofsky broke her ribs and it punctured one of her lungs, apparently there is some internal bleeding they have to stop as well" Puck explained, he swivelled on his feet to walk back towards the group as Mr Schue entered the hospital as well, Kurt, Mercedes and Finn following him to the surprise of everyone.

Matt continued to pace alongside Puck, his anger growing with each circuit up and down the corridor, stopping suddenly he punched the wall "I'm going to kill him" he growled "I'm going to make him pay"

Puck stepped up next to Matt and held his shoulder firmly "WE are going to make him pay" he promised "I will be there every step of the way Matt" he continued, the policeman looked over warily, but decided not to comment, knowing how often families and friends vow vengeance but let the police handle the situation in the end.

"Since when did you give a fuck about Rachel?" Finn asked bluntly "You help make her life hell"

"Since she was my best friend Hudson" snarled Puck "More so than you ever were, she's the only person to give a damn about me and that does actually mean something to me, so think what you want about me I really don't give a fuck as long as Rachel believes in me I got everything and everyone I need"

Mercedes watched Matt as he continued to pace up and down the corridor thinking that he was hot and that he shouldn't be stressing over the diva that was Rachel Berry as she was probably fine, not having heard that she was in surgery. Noticing everyone was distracted she walked down the corridor towards him.

Quinn caught Puck's arm as he paced past her and pulled him down to sit next to her "Did you mean that?" she asked jealously

"What?" he asked shortly, not in the mood to deal with Quinn worrying about Rachel

"That you only need Rachel? And that your her friend?"

"Why you jealous Q?" he asked harshly, noticing the guilty look cross over her face, he laughed shortly "This is not the time or the place to deal with your jealousies Q, but yeah I meant it, she is the only person I need"

"I thought you wanted me?" Quinn snipped jealously

"Not like that anymore, I want to be there for my kid that's it, now can I go back to worrying about my best friend rather than dealing with your fucking drama? Good" he snarled getting back to his feet to pace.

Mercedes slithered down the corridor towards Matt "Hi Matt you ok?" she asked brightly, stunned Matt turned to Mercedes and gave her a _what the fuck? _Look

"No, unsurprisingly Mercedes" he snapped going back to pacing, undeterred Mercedes smiled at him brightly again, and flipped her hair back, well it had always worked for Rachel,

"Can you believe all this fuss? I mean I know she is your girlfriend but all this fuss over Rachel" she laughed. Livid Matt turned to face Mercedes incredulously feeling the anger at Karofsky dim in comparison to Mercedes flirting at him while Rachel was in surgery, Puck glanced at Matt's face and saw the anger written across it and hurried down the corridor towards him.

"Jones what are you doing now?" he snarled at Mercedes

"I'm just saying I can't believe there is all this fuss over Rachel 'diva' Berry" Mercedes laughed a little more uncertain this time

"Yeah like Rach is in surgery with a collapsed lung and internal bleeding let's throw a fucking party shall we?" shouted Puck "Plus Matt's her boyfriend? Why wouldn't he want to hear how you think it's stupid to fuss over her? Fuck off Jones your just a jealous bitch" Mercedes looked at Puck in shock, she hadn't realised that Rachel was so hurt, but damn it why did Rachel always get the guy? She glanced at Matt who's jaw had relaxed slightly at Puck's statement

"I didn't realise she was so hurt, how did she get hurt?" she asked Matt, ignoring Puck

"Karofsky attacked her" Matt said his jaw working as he worked to rein in his anger at Mercedes being such a bitch when he was freaking over Rachel

"Wow Rachel must have been on a huge crazy!" Mercedes joked, thinking at least Puck would support her

"For Fuck sake Mercedes get lost!" Matt flipped yelling angrily at the now shocked Mercedes "My girlfriend was attacked and it looked like she was going to be raped as well, and your standing there trying to make jokes? Look I need you to stop I need you to just stop, because what Rachel went through at the hands of a MAN! Is despicable and not funny, and she's not crazy, she's a hard working determined person and that's a fantastic thing to be, so back off and leave me alone, because the only person I can think about is in surgery right now, and I don't need to deal with you, in fact if I had my choice I never would again" Matt finished turning on his heal to walk up to rest of the group, who had tried not to hear the argument.

"Jones, you got a thing for Matt" Puck stated "well it doesn't matter, if he wanted you he would have asked you out, he didn't, get over it and leave Rachel out of your jealously fest, or deal with me" he threatened walking away.

"Where are Rachel's parents?" Matt asked Quinn and Mr Schue

"I phoned them, but it went to answer phone" Mr Schue said

"Rachel said they were in Sydney on a business trip" Said Quinn, Kurt glanced as his watch quickly

"It's four o'clock in the morning over there" Kurt said "Their phones are probably off" Matt threw a grateful look at Kurt and started to pace again.

They waited for another few hours before a doctor finally came out of the swing doors that everyone had started to hate, Mercedes having left in embarrassment with Finn driving her about ten minutes after Puck had finished with her, Kurt surprisingly staying with the group.

"Rachel Berry's family?" he asked

"That's us" Matt said "her dad's are abroad, we are the only people she's got"

"Ok, well we have repaired her lung that collapsed, and stopped the internal bleeding, it's good that she wasn't moved before the ambulance got there otherwise it would have been aggravated. She has 3 broken ribs on her right side and a cracked one on her right, as well as numerous bruises and cuts, from where her attacker broke the skin or scratched her, as well as a mild concussion"

"Can I see her?" Matt asked desperately

"She's just being moved from recovery to another room; it will be about another hour before the anaesthesia wears off, you can see her after that, but we will be keeping her in for observation overnight, considering the lung and concussion, you said her parents are abroad? She will need a adult to be present for her to be released from hospital" he warned "I'll come to show you to her room in about an hour" he said walking away

Matt flipped out his cell phone and called his mom, he had alerted her when Rachel was being put into the ambulance and she had assured him that it was fine for him to stay with her for as long as he needed, now she told him that she would pick him up in a few hours and that she was glad Rachel was ok and looking forward to meeting her. After talking to his mom he turned to the now considerably less worried Glee club,

"Guy's you should get home now, you have been here for hours, I'll text you after I see her, but I don't want to overwhelm her by you all seeing her tonight, is that ok? I just.. I just care about her so much and I need her to be ok" Matt finished begging a little

"We get it Matt" Artie assured the worried footballer "text us after you have seen her, and tell her we are thinking of her, we'll come see her when she is comfortable with seeing us" the group all hugged Matt and puck who had made it clear that he wasn't leaving, though it was clear Puck wasn't exactly comfortable being hugged.

An hour later the two teenagers were led to Rachel's room, where they found a tired looking Rachel, covered in numerous bandages looking sleepily at the door as they entered, she smiled at them tightly wincing as the bruises on her face were pulled a little, Matt and Puck went to either side of her bed and took a hand each,

"Hey Berry, so you trying to scare us or something?" joked Puck, hating how hurt and in pain she looked, Rachel smiled again laughing a little, making her wince again

"Well of course Puck, but don't make me laugh it hurts" Rachel moaned lightly, turning to look at a worried looking Matt "hey" she said squeezing his hand "I'm ok thanks to you, I saw you just before I passed out Matt, you saved me from worse"

Matt leaned down and brushed his lips against Rachel's so thankful she was ok, "there's a police officer here babe, he needs to talk to you, Karofsky got away and he needs your statement" he told her reluctantly

"Matt that's fine" Rachel assured him "Have you got hold of my dad's?" she asked, Matt shook his head,

"No their phones are off"

"My diary it has their emergency contact numbers in it" she told him

"Ok I'll text Quinn and get her to call them" Puck said leaving the room to give them some privacy

"Aww babe I was so worried" Matt said

"I'm ok Matt, I promise"

"I should have been looking after you, I just never thought Karofsky would do something like this, a slushie is one thing but attacking a girl?"

"I know baby" Rachel assured him "I should have told you when he threatened me but I didn't believe him, this is my fault for not telling you and Puck" Rachel told him tears in her eyes "I should have told you at lunch but I didn't want you to get into a fight over me" Matt brushed her tears away as Puck walked back into the room

"Your Mom is here Matt" he told him "I got hold of Quinn, she had already found the numbers your parents said that they would be on the next plane, and as Rachel needs an adult to be released then one of our mom's could do it if they are ok with it, as they will not be here for at least two days because p the time difference"

"Sounds like there is a plan" Rachel said assuring Matt "now go home and get a good night's sleep, I'll need you to look after me with all these broken ribs" she joked

"Ok babe, I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed her lightly again, not wanting to break open the cut lip she had. He left the room and the police officer entered grim faced to take Rachel's statement.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N right every story updated in 24 hours! Blame Gleek4Lyf if they are all rushed and bad :( in my defence I haven't slept in ages! Read and review please :D**

**Disclaimer: I one nothing but my laptop and the plot**

Matchel Chapter 8

Rachel winced as Matt helped her out of her bed slowly "sorry baby" he apologised quickly for the hundredth time it seemed like to Rachel

"Matt stop saying sorry" she snapped "you haven't done anything" she continued to climb out of the bed slowly until she was thankfully on her own feet, picking up her clothes she hobbled slowly to the bathroom to change, pulling on the shirt she had borrowed from Matt, her tight shirts not able to fit over her wrapped ribs and bandaged wound from her surgery, she buttoned it slowly, before struggling to pull on her trousers without bending over "help" she called to Matt, who entered the bathroom swiftly as if he had been waiting on the other side.

He stopped and looked at Rachel wearing only his shirt and felt his cock twitch in response to the sexy image in front of him "What?" she asked as he gazed at her, smirking Matt moved closer to his girlfriend taking her carefully into her arms and backing her against the wall cushioning her back with one of his hands

"You look so hot in my shirt" he whispered in her ear "I want nothing more than for you to wear nothing but my shirt forever, just seeing you in it has made me hard" he told her huskily, his boxers and jeans uncomfortably tight, before leaning down to kiss her, moaning at his words and his actions Rachel rested her hands on his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and begging for entrance to his mouth, her tongue plundering his mouth desperately wanting him so much.

Eventually breaking off the kiss Matt gasped for air, wishing that he didn't need to breathe so that he could kiss Rachel forever "what did you need help with?" he asked breathlessly

"Putting my jeans on" Rachel smiled, and laughed as Matt gave her a pained expression

"You trying to make this harder for me?" he complained

"I don't know, is it hard already?" Rachel asked smirking, arching her eyebrow suggestively, Matt looked shocked at Rachel's comment and snatched up her hand quickly, _two can play at that game he thought_ before pressing her hand to his crotch,

"What do you think?" he asked smirking, laughing as Rachel blushed, letting her drop her hand, but kissing her at the same time, before going to pick up her jeans, and helping her into them, sipping her fly and buttoning the top with a slight twinge of regret. Taking her arm on her left side he helped her out of the room, letting her lean on him heavily at her various aches and pains.

His mom waited at the nurse's station signing Rachel's release forms so that they could take her home "hello sweetie, it's so nice to meet you, I just wish it was in better circumstances" Mrs Rutherford said as the two of them reached her moving slowly

"Hello Mrs Rutherford it is so nice to meet you" Rachel greeted her, wincing as her ribs moved as she breathed

"Lucy sweetie, call me Lucy, Matt get her in the wheelchair so that we get her to the car without causing her any pain" she ordered as she turned back to the nurse to sign the last of the papers.

Matt helped her out of the car when they pulled up in front of house again, Quinn rushing from the house as quickly as she could to help as well, but Rachel waved her away quickly "I've got broken ribs you're pregnant" she argued, as Lucy and Matt helped her into the house "I'm so tired" she complained

"Ok babe let's get you to bed" Matt said, helping her up the stairs while Lucy fussed over Quinn, and demanded to know where everything was so she could cook. Matt entered her room confidently going to her drawer where her pyjama were, pulling out a small pair of shorts and helped her out of her jeans and into her shorts "I could get used to help you dress" he smiled as he pulled back her heavy duvet for her.

Rachel woke slowly; still sleepy she wondered what had woken her up, before it came again, a small creak from her bathroom, pulling herself up she glanced towards her bathroom as the handle slowly turned, _Matt?_ She thought waiting for him to come out so she could go back to sleep in his arms. Instead David Karofsky walked out a smirk across his face but at the same time anger clearly there, "Hello bitch" he said almost conversationally "I'm on the run because of you" he continued as Rachel struggled from her bed.

"You're on the run because of your own actions David" Rachel stated moving off her bed as quickly as she could ignoring the pain that ripped through her

"You made me do it" he growled

"I made you beat me up to the point of unconsciousness?" Rachel said moving away from him

"Yeah, because you never chose me"

"Chose you? Chose you for what?" Rachel asked confused, trying to inch the way to her door

"Hudson, Puckerman, Rutherford that give you a clue? Then you publically embarrass me? That's it no more chances for crazy Rachel Berry, now she pays"

"I pay for your obsession?"

"Yeah you do" he declared jumping towards her

"Matt!" Rachel screamed ducking out of the way heading away from the door and towards her bathroom

MATT!! rang through the house and downstairs Matt and Puck were on their feet before it died out and running up the stairs, bursting through the door Matt had closed so that Rachel could sleep, running into the room they found Karofsky throwing Rachel onto her bed moving to climb onto it.

With a roar Matt dived across the room and tackled him to the floor, landing punch after punch on Karofsky's now unprotected head, recovering quickly Karofsky rolled out from under the enraged boyfriend and punched him hard in the face, stunning the unprepared teenager, who fell back onto the floor with a crash, Puck weighed into the fight at that point moving to restrain the hockey player. Who ducked from his hold and broke towards the door, Puck and Matt hot on his tail, tackling him again Matt brought Karofsky to his knees

"You bastard, beating on a girl, my girl? You're going to pay" Matt promised his fists landing on their intended target again

"She brought it on herself" Karofsky growled trying to protect himself "walking around in those fuck me skirts, and making me want her, then she doesn't chose me? She brought everything on herself and if you hadn't stopped me I would have loved what I was going to do to her" he smirked, enraging Matt further continuing to punch the hockey player harder and harder.

Puck left Matt to punish Karofsky as he called the police from his cell phone, going out in the hallway he could see that Karofsky had landed a few punches on Matt but Matt was pausing in the beating that he was giving him.

"God you aint even worth it" he declared getting off the floor and walking to check on his girlfriend who was curled up on the bed sobbing "babe?" he questioned as he climbed onto the bed taking her into his arms

"Is it over?" she whispered

"Yeah it's over baby, we've got him" Matt assured her letting her sob into his shoulder, Puck looking in from her open doorway, one eye on the injured Karofsky, waiting for the knock on the door. Which came less than 5 minutes later, the police officer coming upstairs being the same from the hospital, taking in the condition of Karofsky he said nothing and handcuffed him reading him his rights, he already knew that he wouldn't report this obvious assault, after what this boy had put a girl through he deserved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Matchel Chapter 9

Matt held Rachel as she sobbed into his shoulder, she hated how pathetic she seemed, but seeing Karofsky walk out of her bathroom had scared her so much, her ribs ached as she shifted to get closer to one of the only two people who cared about her, the other, Puck was sitting at the end of her bed resting a hand on her lower leg "Rach it's over, I promise he's not coming back" he tried to assure her, rubbing her leg.

Rachel nodded miserably knowing that he was right but it didn't make her feel better "Where are my father's?" she asked, but depressingly not caring all that much, Rachel knew that her parents loved her, but not as much as they loved each other, she was home alone so much because they loved spending time alone together, and used the excuse of travelling for work to get away from Lima, where they had moved in the first place so that Rachel would have a 'nice' place to grow up.

"On their way babe" Matt assured her, even though they hadn't heard from her parents since yesterday, personally he thought it was rough how little time they spent with their daughter, and not fair on her, she may have this amazing home and three cars, but the one thing she needed, her parents in her everyday life they didn't provide.

Rachel sniffed dismissively and went to climb out of bed slowly, Puck hurrying to help her; they went down the back stairs of the house entering into the large kitchen, where Matt's mom was gleefully running around using the top of the range kitchen appliances and utensils to cook mammoth amounts of food "I love this kitchen" Lucy gushed as she whisked something in a bowl.

Rachel's kitchen stretched the length of the back of the house, with large French doors opening up onto her back garden; one end held a massive kitchen table in warm wood, the main part of the kitchen revolved around a large island where the stove sat, so that it was central to the room, meaning whoever was cooking could talk to the people who sat on the other side at the breakfast bar.

"Thank you Lucy" Rachel smiled "If you ever want to come over and cook in it feel free, especially if you're going to cook like this" she added as she took a bite of the lasagne that had been placed in front of her "I'm a firm advocate of take away usually, but it's so nice to have a home cooked meal, thank you so much" she thanked Lucy, who beamed with pride

"Oh it was nothing dear" she insisted "in a kitchen like this is cooks itself, now what type of pie would you like?"

"Anything, I'm sure it will taste amazing" Rachel insisted, Matt grinning as his girlfriend essentially made his mom fall in love with her, his mom had been a professional cook before his parents had divorced, now she only cooked for the him and his little brother, having given up her job to be home for her children, Lucy beamed again before hurrying to the fridge to pull out bowls of fruit and pastry she had made earlier.

After dinner Matt, Puck and Rachel settled down on the sofa to watch a film, Quinn insisting that she wanted to stay upstairs, not mentioning that she wanted to avoid being with Puck after their fight, and Lucy determined to cook as much as she could for Matt's little brother who was being dropped off by Matt's dad later, as well as avoid her ex husband.

Matt waited anxiously for his dad to drop off his little brother Kyle; it wasn't that he didn't love his dad, he was just very aware of his dad's faults, and they were mostly that he was very ignorant; he knew he would have a problem with him dating a Caucasian, especially one who had two gay dads. Resting his arm around his girlfriends shoulder he caught Puck's eye and pulled out his phone to text him

_Remember my pops?_

Puck nodded in response after reading the text, looking quizzically at Matt, not understanding the implication

_He aint the most understanding, if he gives me crap about Rach don't go nuts_

Puck nodded in understanding, Matt knew that when Puck let someone in he defended them against anything, and he had let Rachel all the way in.

It was about an hour later when there was a knock at the door, Rachel struggled up to answer it, moving slowly her right arm protecting her ribs, Matt following her hesitantly, Rachel opened her door, smiling as much as she could with a bruised and battered face, "Hello Mr Rutherford" she greeted

"Dad" Matt said adding a warning tone when he saw the anger flash across his father's face "Sup Kyle?" he greeted his little brother who was nine, Kyle hugged him tightly glad to see his big brother and get away from his dad "this is Rachel" he introduced her to his brother, who smiled shyly at Rachel

"Can I give you a hug?" he asked quietly

"Of Course" she smiled "you just have to be gentle, because I got hurt" she warned him hugging him as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist, looking up she could see the look of distaste on Mr Rutherford's face and Matt's anger "come on sweetie, your Mom has been cooking up a storm, let's get you some food" she said taking his right hand in her left to lead him into the kitchen, pointedly staring at Puck to follow her.

"Go on Dad" Matt stated when they had left the room

"You know what I'm thinking, especially now that I've seen those pictures" his dad snarled, pointing towards the family picture on the wall where Rachel sat with her two fathers and an unknown male "how could you associate yourself with this family? Despite their obvious wealth" he added sneeringly looking around "they are not good enough, you are too good for that girl, look what's happened already! She was attacked for flirting with every guy in school, she's a slut and a whore" he finished angrily, raising his voice towards the end

"Dad shut the fuck up" Matt said quietly but with anger "I have no ideas what you have heard about Rachel's attack, but she has never, never gone out her way to flirt her way through the male student body, and you calling her a slut and a whore is nothing but hypocritical when you think that the reason we are no longer a family is because of you and your man whore ways" he sneered "as to the fact that you think Rachel's wealth makes the fact that her fathers are gay better, is despicable"

"How dare you?" shouted his dad "you have no right to say those things to me, I am your father you will show me some respect" he demanded

"Maybe on the day you deserve it"

Rachel exited her kitchen moving as quickly as she could "Mr Rutherford leave" she ordered quietly but forcefully

"How dare?" he blustered again

"Yes Mr Rutherford I dare, and I ask you how dare you walk into my house and raise your voice? Not to mention insult me and my father's? So Mr Rutherford I tell you one more time leave, before I have the police visit again today" she said quietly, but in the same tone of voice which scared people bigger and scarier than her boyfriend's father.

"This isn't over Matthew" he promised before slamming the door closed behind him.

"I'm sorry Matt" she apologised "I just didn't want any more fights in the house today" she explained looking worried "I'm sorry I know it's your father and I shouldn't get involved I just I just had to....."

"Babe" he interrupted moving towards her quickly "don't say sorry for anything, you had every right to throw him out, and you did nothing wrong I promise, you saved Kyle from hearing us go at it again and my mom having to talk to him that's all, all good things in my book" he promised before kissing her quickly "now don't mention it again tonight alright? I just want to forget about him for the rest of the evening"

"Ok" Rachel agreed as he took her hand to lead her back into the kitchen "we should invite the glee club over" she said as they entered the kitchen "especially as your mom can't stop cooking" she added laughing as she found her kitchen table covered in food, where Kyle, Puck and Quinn sat eating.

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yes, they all keep texting me anyway, if they come over then I don't have to explain everything 8 different times, plus seriously your mom has cooked way too much" she added "and she's still cooking" she laughed watching Lucy rush around the kitchen, Matt grinned and Rachel went to call the Glee phone tree "they will all be over in ten minutes" she told them getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

The Glee club descended on Rachel's house within ten minutes them all coming in one's and two's, Artie whizzing around with Kyle on his lap, eating the amazing food that Lucy cooked, Rachel directing Matt and Mike to get her Xbox set up in the family room with Guitar Hero, the boys played excitedly as the girls sat on the large sofas, Lucy included.

"So how are you?" asked Santana quietly

"Sore" laughed Rachel "no I'm ok, better now that I know he's in jail, I just can't believe he justified what he did the way he did"

"I know its bullshit you're nothing like that" Tina agreed "so many other girls are but not you Rach"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "nothing we can do about it now, I'm just glad it's over" she stated "now I just have to deal with my dad's late reactions" she added twisting her lips in annoyance, the girls looked at her quizzically all still working under the assumption that Rachel had this perfect home life, Lucy not adding her own opinion, knowing how rarely the Berry's were home.

"My dad's are not home very often when they do come home, it's not exactly relaxing" Rachel explained "when they get home they will flip out and say that they will stay here more and then leave within a week" she added wryly "ahh don't worry about it" she said dismissing her comments "let's just have fun"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update and that this is short but I thought a short update was better than no update! Lol :D xxx**

Matchel Chapter 10

Rachel fell asleep again, her head falling onto Lucy's shoulder as everyone played about, Lucy smiled down at the girl that had made her son so happy, motioning to Matt he came over to pick her up "just take her to the living room, she'll probably wake up soon" she told him following him as he placed her in her living room, putting a blanket over her sleeping frame

"She's sleeping a lot" worried Matt, tucking the blanket in around her frame

"It's normal, her body is trying to heal itself, we'll let her have a nap and then wake her up so she can sleep tonight, go back to your friends, I'll watch her" Matt shook his head

"No it's ok, I'll stay with her" he insisted settling down behind her head on the sofa so he could stroke her head while watching her sleep Lucy watching with pride as her son looked after Rachel so well. As predicted Rachel woke up after a little while in enough time to say goodbye to her friends and lead Lucy, Kyle, and Puck, who refused to leave, to their guestrooms, Matt making it clear where he would be sleeping, and his mom trusting him.

Rachel snuggled down in her bed happily, her eyes heavy, but loving Matt lying protectively beside her, careful not to get too close so as too not jar her aching and heavy bones, lying on her left side she faced him as he held her hand tightly, watching her heavy eyes close finally as she fell into a light sleep, her ribs and various bruises and cuts not letting it become anymore. Rachel slept fitfully waking up a lot as her painkillers wore off, finally giving up she slipped from her bed at 6am and made her way downstairs to watch TV until everyone else woke up.

"Good Morning sweetie" Lucy greeted as she come downstairs with Kyle to cook breakfast "how are you feeling?"

"A little sore" Rachel admitted "Kyle do you want to watch cartoons?" she offered handing him the remote when he nodded eagerly and hugged her lightly before he settled down to watch TV on the comfy couch.

Rachel followed Lucy into the kitchen, slowly sitting down at the breakfast bar she fumbled for the painkillers in front of her cursing her bruises that made it difficult to move and open the bottle, Lucy took it from her hands and opened it for her "that looks more than a little sore" she stated worriedly

"I'm fine" Rachel assured her taking the painkillers, Lucy looked sceptical and went to cook pancakes as her son and Puck stumbled downstairs the sleep still in their eyes

"Coffee" moaned Puck, dropping a kiss on Rachel's head as he passed on his way towards the coffee pot, Matt kissed his girlfriend as well, and accepted the coffee Puck offered him as he sat down "so what's the plan?"

"Just waiting for my fathers to come home, you really don't have to stay Puck, none of you do I'll just wait for them on my own"

"No" all three of them said firmly

Rachel smiled down into her own coffee happy that they were so determined to stay with her, Lucy placed a stack of pancakes in front of them all, digging in they eat their breakfast as the front door opened and closed, Rachel took a breath and braced herself for her father's reactions to seeing her, instead of her dads walking through the door to the kitchen it was the unknown male in the family portrait.

"Uncle Jack!" greeted Rachel, moving to get up her uncle hurried over to her to hug her before she could

"Hey sweetie" he greeted her

"What are you doing here?" she asked "you should be in New York"

"No I should be here, with my favourite niece"

"I'm your only niece"

"Just makes it easier for you to be my favourite, hi I'm Jack Galli" he introduced himself to the others, shaking Lucy's hand "I'm Rachel's uncle"

"It's very nice to meet you, coffee? Pancakes?" offered Lucy

"Sounds lovely" Jack smiled sitting next to his niece "I got this panicked phone call from your dads demanding the company jet, I said fine, then they back tracked, the only thing I understood in the Hebrew ramble was your name, so I used the company jet and flew here last night"

"Sounds like Dad" Rachel said wryly drinking more coffee "panics, backtracks and starts rambling in Hebrew, the will be back soon, unless you want to hear more Hebrew you should leave"

"Not this time Rach, I know them as well as you do" Jack insisted, as the front door opened and slammed quickly feet rushing into the kitchen

"Rachel!" the two men cried pulling her into their arms, Rachel screamed in pain as they pulled her tightly, jumping to his feet Matt pulled her out of their arms

"You can't do that" he snapped as Rachel shuddered as the pain wracked through her "she has broken ribs" he explained a little calmer

"How could you let this happen to you!?" demanded one of her fathers, the other nodding in agreement "You are supposed to look after yourself"

"David" snapped Jack, walking around to stand next to Rachel "you are her parents, you are supposed to look after her"

"WE DO" insisted David

"Constantly leaving? That's looking after me?" snapped Rachel "guys maybe you should leave" she added to everyone in the room

"We'll be in the next room" promised Lucy, not wanting to leave Rachel with only males.

"You constantly leave me, do you really think that's you raising me? Let alone looking after me? You leave all the time" Rachel repeated "and now I can't summon the emotion to care"

"Rachel we leave for work, and we leave to give you a sense of independence that you need" David insisted "you were attacked because you never learned to protect yourself, it's not our fault"

"So it's mine?" Rachel asked in disbelief

"Yes..No...Someone should have protected you"

"That's your job" Jack snapped "and her boyfriend did protect her, he stopped the attack from going further"

"Boyfriend?" questioned James "we are supposed to trust you Rachel"

"So trust me, just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean anything, this is typical you, most of the time you trust me implicitly and then something happens which highlights that you haven't been here and instead of blaming the fact that you haven't you blame everything but yourselves" Rachel told them her tone exhausted "so lets fast-forward a few days and just leave again, like you always do, I love you I really do, but I know you are going to leave again so please go" Rachel finished walking away into the living room, where Quinn was now sitting looking worried "it's ok don't worry Quinn" Rachel insisted knowing she was worrying about where she could go if need be "this is your home now"

Jack sat in the kitchen with David and James who were looking stunned at Rachel's exhausted attack on them "guys I'm sorry but it's true, and I think you should leave again"

"This is our home"

"Actually the company bought it remember? She needs you to leave before you leave again on your own idea, she loves you and you love her, but I'm sick of you blaming work for not being here, when I never sent you on half on those business trips, I'm not saying don't ever come back, I'm saying visit, stop making her believe that you are going to stay when you do come back, she doesn't deserve it"

James and David looked at each other numbly the realisation that they were hurting their daughter making them feel awful, they nodded their agreement at Jack's proposal "we'll do that, but we need to sort something's out first, like Quinn on the insurance and money for bills and things like this, we love Rachel we really do, we need to make this up to her, and we will" James said quietly

"And you will, it's just going to take a while, I promise I'll be around a lot more as well" Jack said "we should just be happy that she has those people in the living room to be here, while we weren't"


	11. Chapter 11

Matchel 11

Rachel waved goodbye as her father's left again, feeling as numb as she always did when they left, Uncle Jack behind her lightly squeezed her shoulder in comfort, Rachel smiled up at him before turning to go back into the house, where she had finally convinced Puck to go home, now she was trying to work on the Rutherford's who were being surprisingly resistant refusing to leave. Matt grinned as she walked slowly back over to them, her right arm instinctively still protecting her ribs as she walked, she sat down next to him and kissed him lightly turning her attention back to the TV, feeling better than she had in ages, loving that the house wasn't empty this time.

Month later...........

Rachel smiled walking with her boyfriend down the hallway, he held her hand tightly, still waiting for the backlash on Rachel when the school found out about Karofsky, for some reason what he had done to Rachel just hadn't hit the radar of the student body, nobody had made the connection between his disappearance and Rachel's battered appearance in school. Rachel wasn't worried though, if and when it happened she knew that whatever would be said and done was nothing she had experienced before, ultimately she was just happy that her ribs were feeling better and that despite them going back home she still saw Lucy and Kyle almost every day, though Lucy was looking more and more tired and exhausted at the moment.

"Come to mine tonight babe?" asked Matt as he walked her to her locker "Mom thinks we use your kitchen too much and says she has paperwork to do tonight anyway"

"Ok" Rachel agreed happily "but she can use my kitchen anytime, Uncle Jack stopped by again and practically moaned with happiness that there was leftovers in the fridge" she added laughing, they kissed briefly and Matt walked her to class kissing her again, to both Finn and Mercedes hatred.

Mercedes and Finn were both still harbouring feelings for Matt and Rachel, and both hated how close the couple were, both of them oblivious to the fact that they were the new golden couple of McKinley.

Mercedes as year book editor knew they had been voted as cutest couple, despite the fact they had only been going out for two months, and Mercedes hated it, so did Finn, who couldn't understand how the girl who was infatuated with him had moved on so quickly when he couldn't.

Rachel drove Quinn home, her pregnant body demanding more rest now and begged off babysitting for Kyle, smiling she drove to Matt's and pulled her large Range Rover into the drive, getting out she saw Matt's dad glare at her as he pulled away from the curb, turning back to the house she saw Lucy's worried face.

Rachel sat on Matt's couch watching him and Kyle playing on the game console, getting up she walked back into the modest one story house they lived in, Lucy was sitting on her bed surrounded by papers, tears slowly tracking down her face, looking up she saw Rachel looking at her and hurried to wipe them away.

Rachel sat on the bed next to her, and slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled the papers to her, glancing at them she could see a number of debts all in Lucy's name, as well as final demands for payment, she looked at Lucy, who was waiting for the condemnation in Rachel's eyes.

"We'll fix it" Rachel promised her, she looked at Lucy and had a sudden realisation that this wasn't Lucy's fault "your ex husband did this didn't he?"

"I didn't even know that he was putting things in my name, now he's dumped all his debts in my lap and he gets away scot free" Lucy explained "I don't have the money to pay these debts as well as the mortgage and normal bills"

"We will fix it, let me get Uncle Jack, he's the money expert"

"Rachel no this is my mess"

"No it's not it is _his_ we are going to fix this" Rachel insisted that same look that petrified Puck so easily, not letting her protest anymore Rachel grabbed her phone and called her uncle, without letting him talk she demanded he turn up in less than an hour before hanging up. Jack turned up and locked himself in with Lucy, letting her tell him everything and reading all the papers, seeing her in so much debt that he knew she couldn't afford he offered to pay them for her straight away.

"This is almost half a million dollars in debt, I don't know how you can afford it, I don't know how anyone can, I couldn't borrow this amount of money from a bank, I know your family has money but this is so much" she babbled

"Lucy calm down, my family has more money than you could imagine, I could pay this debt and it wouldn't make a dent"

"You're not paying my debt"

"To cover these debts you need to sell the house and liquidate your assets, I can afford this Lucy I promise, but if you want to do this your way I'll help, you are going to move into our house, we have four spare rooms, and I'll help you get a job, I insist" he added as he saw her open her mouth to protest "I'll leave you to tell your sons" he told her getting up

"Thank you" she whispered, Jack dropped a kiss on her forehead

"I'll start the process up, you should come to the house later and start moving in it will be easier to sell the house, nothing to thank me for"

Rachel opened the front door a few hours later; she had left so that Lucy could explain everything to her sons, looking at Matt she saw by the line of his jaw that he was angry, Kyle excitedly hugged Rachel as he dropped the bags he was carrying "can I have the same room as before?" he asked excitedly "I liked the view over the back garden"

"Course you can hunny, and you can paint it an colour you want as well" Rachel told him hugging him, Lucy smiled tightly at Rachel and helped her son up to his room, him already talking happily about how to decorate his room.

Grabbing her boyfriends hand Rachel took Matt up to her room and pushed him down on the bed placing his bags against one of the walls, moving back towards him she climbed onto his lap, knowing he would start to explain when he wanted to, she straddled his legs and her lips descended to his, Matt tightened his hold on Rachel's waist and kissed her back fiercely letting his anger be worked out in the best way possible.

They tumbled back into the bed and kissed hard, Matt pulling her close to him enjoying the fiercer make out session on her bed which they hadn't been able to do since she got hurt. Pulling her tight against his body Matt broke away for air "you always know how to distract me in the best way" he gasped "I'm angry at my dad" he explained

"I guessed as much" Rachel said burrowing further into his arms, Matt tightened his hold reflexively "but it's going to be nice to have you here all the time" she continued trying to find a positive.

"I know that babe, but my dad, I mean he's not supposed to fuck over his own family and he has" Matt swore "I thought I hated him when he broke up the family but now he's destroyed us even more"

Rachel didn't know what to say, she held him tight as he stared up at the ceiling wishing she knew a way that could make this all go away, kissing him on the cheek she drew another moan from him, knowing that all she could do was distract him Rachel began kissing him again. Matt groaned as his pants tightened as Rachel moved on top of him, their tongues duelling they grinded against each other a little, making them both moan in pleasure, Matt rolled over and lay down on top of Rachel as they continued to kiss. Rachel moaned in pain as her still sore ribs hurt again, making Matt sit up quickly breathless from their kissing

"Movie?" he asked, Rachel nodded and let him get up to choose one, snuggling back under her thick duvet where Matt joined her quickly both falling asleep in each other's arms as it played.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry about such a late update Real life kicked my butt the last few weeks, stupid essays! Anyway enjoy!**

**In other news I'm participating in the Support Stacie auction, so if you want your very own story of any of my matching's :D go check it out, and everyone else's its for such a good cause!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

Matchel 12

Rachel woke up slowly, feeling the pressure of Matt's arm wrapped around her waist as he spooned her from behind, his other arm pillowing her head, smiling a little Rachel backed into his body a little more, knowing he was awake when he tightened his hold and buried his head into the nape of her neck breathing deeply, taking in the scent of her hair that he loved so much.

"It's only 6 sleep baby" he ordered quietly "let's make the most of our Saturday" he continued pulling her even closer to his body, nodding sleepily Rachel turned in his arms, Matt adjusting around her to lie on his back wrapping her former pillow arm around her, Rachel laying her arm on his stomach and falling asleep blissfully again.

Hours later Rachel woke up again in Matt's arms smiling up at his face that was watching her sleep, his fingers running through her hair, the strands slipping gently through his fingertips, smiling Rachel stretched in his arms, causing Matt to wince as all her joints clicked and cracked.

Rachel laughed "dancer's body" she explained to his pained face, reaching up to kiss him firmly on the lips, Matt forgot everything as her lips moved against his, moaning he rolled on top of his girlfriend his hands ghosting down her sides, over her tight pyjama top

"God your boobs look amazing in this top" he muttered in her ear as he pressed kisses to her neck, finding her pulse point and lightly biting it, making her whimper in pleasure under him, _shit that sound_ he moaned inwardly as the sound travelled straight to his crotch.

"Morning Rachel" greeted Lucy walking into her room, stopping in shock as her son and his girlfriend sprung away from each other like startled deer, her breath started again as she saw that they were both dressed, but she winced as she realised that Rachel was now gasping for breath as her sore ribs ached.

Matt hurried to her side on the other side of the bed easing her down to sit "Mom!" he complained "it's called knocking" he demanded

"Well...um...but" Lucy stammered, knowing that she really should have knocked before entering the room, but also that she didn't like finding her son in bed with his girlfriend, after apparently spending the night in her room.

"I can understand why you are feeling uncomfortable Lucy" assured Rachel "I can obviously assure you that me and Matthew were not engaging in any promiscuous activity last night, other than kissing and cuddling, in truth we simply feel asleep watching a film last night, we are not sexually active and when our relationship progresses to that point we will be open and honest with you" Rachel told Lucy, who looked relieved at her frankness, whereas Matt was smug that Rachel had said when rather than if that they would progress to a sexual relationship.

"Thank you Rachel, you have certainly put my mind at ease, I was fully ready to lay down some ground rules, but I can understand that you want to sleep next to each other, and as long as you will be open and adult like in discussing a sexual relationship I can trust the both of you"

Matt sat down in shock, he had been expecting a mammoth lecture but instead in a calm and determined voice Rachel had effectively shut off his mom's anger. Easing her enough that she actually left them alone, smirking Matt pulled his girlfriend to him and kissed her soundly on the lips "you rock" he told her, pulling her back into the bed.

Jack grinned making his way up the stairs at the back of the house, smiling at the mortification on Lucy's face after she had described what had happened this morning, moving to knock on Kyle's door he paused as he heard talking within.

"Kyle do you get why we are living here now?" asked Matt cautiously

"Mom said it's because we had to"

"Look dude I think your big enough and ugly enough to get this, the reason mom got all those debts that mean we need to live here is because of dad" Matt explained worriedly

"Dad did this?" asked Kyle felling as angry as his brother, the small nine year old clenched his fist in anger, Matt grabbed it and held on

"I know dude, he's already messed us up once and now he's done it again, I aint saying stop loving him, he's our dad but it's ok to be pissed at him for a while"

"He keeps breaking us" Kyle muttered, breaking Jack's heart on the other side, there and then Jack decided that he was going to treat Kyle and Matt as the sons he didn't have. He knocked on the door and walked in as he got a greeting

"Hey guys" he greeted "Rach wants to go to the Mall to get Puck's birthday present, you should come along I'm breaking out the black credit card" he laughed determined to spoil the two boys "come on lets go spend loads of money" he ordered making them laugh and follow him out of the room.

Jack led the way into the electronic store, where Rachel immediately grabbed a store assistant and immediately picked out a 40 inch plasma screen for Puck

"Shit Rach!" Matt exclaimed

"What?" asked Rachel confused "he need's new TV and a car detail and he can't afford them with supporting Quinn so I'm buying it for his birthday"

"Hey guys" yelled Jack over at the games section, Kyle ran excitedly over to him, grabbing his hand "right well I already picked out both your televisions" he told the boys "so now you need consoles and games" he told them. Matt looked at Rachel who simply grinned smugly nodding back to her uncle, knowing that he was going to spoil the Rutherford boys, Jack grinned and turned back to the assistant Rachel had used "I need two Wii's, black ones if you have them, two Xbox elites and two Playstation 3's" he ordered turning back to the shocked boys "well go choose any games you want" he encouraged them, as the stunned shop assistant.

Matt's eyes bugged out of his head as Jack ordered the consoles

"What's our limit?" asked Kyle excitedly

"There isn't one" Jack grinned as Kyle ran off to the games, grinning Rachel slid her hand into Matt's and led him over to the games

"What the hell is going on?" Matt whispered to his girlfriend

"He's spoiling you, he wants you and Kyle to realise that not everyone is like your dad" she continued shyly, not wanting to anger him "he has money so he's going to use it, he's also just going to be here, he wants to make up for everything"

"But it's not his fault" Matt objected "It's my dad's and this is a lot of money he's spending"

"He knows it's not his fault but he still wants to help" Rachel told him, ignoring the money issue again "now go pick out your games" she ordered laughing as he kissed her and ran off with his brother now excited.

A few hours later and a couple thousand dollars later Jack drove his own land rover up the drive turning to his Kyle and Matt he could see how happy the nine year old was "you guys ok with takeaway tonight? I think it would be nice for your mom to have a night off and I'll take her out"

"Sounds good Jack" Matt grinned opening his mouth to continue Jack hurried to interrupt him

"No need to thank me again" he insisted, getting out of the car "now Kyle let's set up your TV and consoles" he told him grabbing bags from the trunk of the car and leading the way up to Kyle's room, while Matt and Rachel went to pick out a room for him.

Leading the way up the stairs Rachel opened a door a little further down from her own; it opened into a room much like her own, except for the colouring which was a dark green, Matt placed the bags on the bed before nipping downstairs to grab his new 40 inch television, "So why this room?" he asked as he unwrapped the television and placed it on top of the chest of drawers that was opposite his bed.

Rachel grinned and opened the door next to the closet, it opened on to a bathroom "this is why" Rachel said grabbing his hand and leading him through it to a door on the opposite side of the room, opening the door he could see Rachel's room. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Matt wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her tight to his body dropping kisses on her exposed neck

"I love my room" he told her continuing to kiss her neck

"Thought you would" Rachel grinned "on another note Noah's birthday"

"What about it?" asked Matt, continuing to kiss her neck and across her shoulders

"I want to plan a party for him, he needs some fun"

Matt paused from kissing her and lifted his head keeping her tight in his arms "that's a good idea, your right he could do with having a laugh, what did you have in mind?" he asked hesitantly, thinking that Rachel's idea of a party would be very different than Puck's.

"Paintballing" Rachel replied "he can invite anyone he wants and can have a day of fun"

"That's a great idea babe" Matt said starting to kiss her again

"It happens" Rachel laughed, enjoying the attention Matt was paying to her neck and shoulders "I'll text Puck to come for dinner then" Matt grinned and let her go so she could text him "Uh what do you think you are doing?" she laughed pulling him back to her as she slipped her phone out of her pocket and texted him quickly "you're not allowed to stop" she moaned.

Matt grinned and pulled her to her bed, rolling them back on to it and kissing her again "Never will" he promised claiming her lips again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hope you enjoy :D trying to catch up after RL kicked my butt!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! :D**

Matchel Chapter 13

Rachel dressed carefully on Monday morning as she always did, smoothing her skirt she hurried downstairs and made her usual smoothie, smiling hello to Kyle who was eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar. In comparison his brother looked like a train had run over him, Matt's shaven head thankfully didn't need brushing, but he lounged in rumpled sweats, that practically fell off his hips, while his eyes were hooded with sleep.

Laughing at her boyfriend's appearance Rachel kissed him on the cheek, and sat down drinking her smoothie as Lucy placed a large plate of food in front of Quinn.

"Breakfast Rachel?"

"No thank you, I prefer only having a light breakfast in the morning, such as my smoothie" Matt ambled upstairs after finishing his breakfast, dropping a kiss on Rachel's head absentmindedly as he passed, Rachel laughed at this new side of her boyfriend and made her own way upstairs to get her own things for school as well as Quinn's.

Letting Matt drive to school that day, Rachel placed her hand on her boyfriends thigh squeezing her hand to grip him tight, Matt smirked and placed his hand over Rachel's gripping it in return. In the back Quinn smiled at how cute a couple the two of them were, but sighed that Finn still wasn't talking to her.

Pulling into a parking spot, Matt stopped the car and hurried to run around the car, pausing to open Quinn's door, he opened Rachel's and helped her out of the car, smiling Rachel waved him away to help Quinn, who grinned at Matt's sheepish expression, gracing Puck with a grin as well as he came to help as well.

Puck did a double take as he saw Quinn smile at him for the first time in months, helping Quinn and grabbing her and Rachel's bag from the backseat, handing it to Matt when he held out his hand,

"Morning guys" he greeted, hugging Rachel impulsively as she beamed up at him

"Morning Noah" Rachel replied bouncing on the balls of her feet "Happy Birthday" she told him, hugging him again and kissing his cheek, pulling out a birthday card from the bag Matt was holding and handing it to him.

"Thanks Rach" Puck grinned as he opened his card thinking everyone would have forgotten it, opening his card he found a voucher for a car overhaul at the local garage "Shit Rach is this for real?" he commented happily as he looked at it.

"Yes its real Noah, no need to swear about it, look" she ordered pointing at the tow truck that was currently hitching his truck up "It will be finished by the time school is finished" she told him. Grinning happily Puck picked up his best friend and swung her round; knowing that his car really needed to visit that garage, and had for a while, but all his money had been going to Quinn. Hugging Rachel tight Noah placed her back on her feet and grinned happily at Matt and Quinn, who were looking on in shock at this new Puck they didn't recognise.

"I got another notion to discuss with you" Rachel said happily, still bouncing, her crazy Rachel Berry smile on her face "it is in regards to your birthday party"

"What party? Thought Xbox and beer would be it" Puck replied

"No" Rachel said defiantly, Matt smirked at Rachel's excited face, knowing she had wanted to tell Puck her idea since it had come to her "Paintballing" Rachel told him "We are going paintballing, so invite who you want, and tell them to meet us Saturday at this address" she ordered handing him a piece of paper "everything paid for, including the paintball bullets, time for some fun"

Grinning again Puck pulled Rachel into another hug, fist bumping Matt as he let her go "Sounds amazing Rach" he told her, as they headed towards the school entrance, now as excited as Rachel had been to tell him.

Saying goodbye at the lockers Puck headed towards the weight room nervously, walking in quietly he silently spotted his ex best friend as he did every day, this time though he didn't slip away into the school as Finn finished

"Hey dude" he greeted quietly "you really should have a spotter" he commented

"Why? You're here every day" Finn mumbled grabbing his towel "happy birthday" he said reluctantly

"Thanks dude" Puck said, rubbing his neck in worry "that's kinda why I'm here, Rachel has planned this kick ass birthday party for me, and well I want you there" he finished mumbling the last part

"Um...sure ok I'll come" Finn said "this doesn't mean we're cool though" he finished walking out.

Rachel buzzed around the choir room, running on the same high she always did when it came to glee, Matt entered early from study period and found her whizzing around the room, grinning he caught her and pulled her to her chest, planting a firm kiss on her upturned face.

"Hello gorgeous girlfriend" he told her "I see we have crazy Rachel today" he laughed

"Well it's so close to regionals, we really need to start getting our set lists prepared and I had a marvellous idea while I was on my elliptical this morning" Rachel gushed, moving away from her boyfriend to put out the music stands quickly, before dancing back towards where he was sitting watching her. "Watcha ya doin?" she asked smirking

"Watching you" Matt grinned, pulling her onto his lap, her small skirt barely covering her as she did "it's my favourite thing to do" he explained as she burrowed into his arms "I love looking up when I'm in the middle of a game and seeing you sitting on the bleachers cheering me on"

Rachel smiled at his admission and kissed him firmly on the lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hearing the door opening to the choir room she turned on her boyfriend lap as everyone poured in, Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her on her lap as everyone came and took their seats.

"Right guys, I thought we would try something new this week, while we try and find our flow for regionals"

"Mr Schuester" Rachel interrupted "I think that we should start on pieces that we will actually perform, we especially need to come up with a number of extremely vibrant and energetic numbers to outperform and therefore crush Vocal Adrenaline"

"Ahh it's the return of our diva" Kurt snipped but with little venom in his voice

"But Kurt I have a marvellous idea for the both of us" Rachel gushed smiling, wiggling back into Matt's arms "I heard you in the practise room the other day, you can hit a high F" she revealed "So let's make a duet of Defying Gravity" she declared, jumping up to pass him the music sheets she had been holding.

Kurt looked down in shock at the music sheets in his hands, he couldn't believe that Rachel had done something so selfless "Really diva?" he asked slightly choked up

"Yes, I think it will add a very diverse and appealing number to our set list especially as male sopranos are so rare, don't you agree everyone, especially as Kurt was so good when he auditioned before sectionals?"

"Hell Yeah" Mercedes yelled hugging the still shocked gay diva, everyone nodded and agreed with Rachel's assessment.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Mr Schuester agreed "Lets run it" he ordered


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys extra long one for you :D actually trying to find a story that I read somewhere, I know it's a Puck and Rachel story and the opening chapter is an argument between Finn and Puck, where Puck says he loves Rachel, and Quinn is there as well, I think it's in the auditorium when they fight as well. Please Help!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

Matchel Chapter 14

The finishing notes of Defying Gravity died out and the room burst into applause, giggling Rachel bounced over to Kurt

"I'm going to hug you now" she gushed, hugging him tightly before going back to her boyfriend and sitting down on his lap again, ignoring the look Mr Schue threw her for doing so "That's the energy we need" she ordered "Now we need to come up with numbers that we can perform together, I think it would be helpful if we all came up with a number of ideas for the group, this would ensure that all our musical inspirations are represented"

Matt laughed silently behind her as the stunned look on Mr Schue as Rachel took over the glee practise, the entire team angling themselves to face her rather than the Spanish teacher.

"Mercedes, I think we could definitely benefit from some your; how do you call it? 'Chocolate Thunder', perhaps you could find some that we could all sing"

"Yeah I could do that" Mercedes said happily

"So does everyone think that it would be a good idea to combine our musical tastes?" Rachel asked the group

"Yeah it sounds good Berry" Puck smirked

"No Nine Inch Nails" she ordered absently as she watched the others nod in agreement to her suggestion, and Puck sulked "ok well then have them ready to present by the next meeting" Rachel smiled, getting up off her boyfriends lap as everyone packed up, leaving the stunned Mr Schue alone before he could speak again.

Puck and Matt laughed as they followed Rachel and Quinn out of the school

"Man did you see Mr Schue's face?" snorted Puck, laughing again at the picture of the stunned Spanish teacher

"That's my girl" grinned Matt "now she's taking over glee" the two of them laughed again, climbing into Rachel's Land Rover. Buckling up quickly Rachel drove them home, pulling straight into the garage, so that Quinn could easily get to the bathroom

"She's using my bladder as a football" whined Quinn, bolting to the bathroom as quickly as she could, the others moved into the kitchen and grabbed drinks, hopping up on a seat Rachel smiled in relief, happy to be home, and excited to see Puck open his other present, which he was eying as it sat on the kitchen table.

"Well open it then" Rachel ordered putting him out of his misery, Puck jumped to his feet and ran excitedly to the large box that was sitting wrapped in an entire roll of wrapping paper, he ripped at the paper.

Stunned he sat down with a bump, as he found the forty inch plasma screen "Fuck" he swore softly, worried Rachel went to him and perched on a seat next to him, placing her hand on his arm lightly "you actually care about me don't you?" he whispered

"Well yes, but I don't really understand why buying you a television has convinced you of this fact"

"It's not that" he laughed "it's that you have bothered about my birthday at all, and you listen to me, about my truck and that my TV died, you actually care"

Rachel nodded simply and let herself be pulled tight into his body hugging her for all his worth, pulling back Rachel kissed him on the forehead and moved back to her seat, where Matt sat, feeling perfectly comfortable in the scene he had just seen. He knew that Rachel and Puck were very close, and also knew that there were no romantic feelings involved, he also knew exactly how he felt about Rachel; he loved her, even if he couldn't admit it to her yet.

Puck smiled at the couple in front of him that had become so important to him, they were the perfect balance of calmness and energy that complimented each other so well, right now they were tied up in each others eyes, Matt's hand simply resting on her hip, keeping her close but still giving her space.

Sitting there feeling slightly like a third wheel, he studied the TV Rachel had got him, noting a familiar rumbling noise he got to his feet, as Rachel and Matt did the same, walking to the front door, as his newly detailed truck pulled into the driveway.

Rachel smiled at him and pushed him towards the truck "go on" she smiled, as he acted like a little kid again and ran towards it.

"See you tomorrow" he yelled as he climbed into the cab, Matt placing his TV on the passenger seat for him.

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend as he came back to her side, lightly kissing him on the lips, Matt grinned mischievously and swept her up into his arms bridal style, carrying her he walked upstairs grinning as she laughed in his arms. Downstairs Quinn turned the volume up on the TV as she heard the bedroom door upstairs close; Quinn smiled and snuggled back into the couch turning her attention back to the documentary she had recorded on adopted children.

Saturday

Matt held his girlfriend close to his body as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, he smiled at her sleeping form and smoothed her hair back from her face, he knew that he loved this small brunette in his arms. He held her tighter as she began to stir within his arms, her eyes slowly blinking away the sleep; she smiled brightly as she met his eyes.

"Hi" she said softly raising her face to press her lips to his, Matt smiled in to the kiss loving how much of a habit it seemed to be, they had decided that during the week unless they fell asleep naturally together they would stay in their respective rooms, on the weekend though they always slept together.

"Good Morning gorgeous" he told her, kissing her again, rolling them both he supported himself with his arms as she lay underneath him, dropping his head he kissed her neck, lightly nipping at her tender skin, he kissed her pulse point hard, and relished in the groan she let out as he did. Rachel held onto her boyfriend's waist arching up to rub against him as he moved down to the top swell of her breasts.

Matt groaned as Rachel rubbed hard against his erection, lowering his weight slowly he buried his head in to her neck as she continued to rub against him, he slid his hands up to her breasts to caress them, he loved that they were moving slowly , but he was praying that they would hit third base soon.

Rachel groaned and glanced at the clock, wishing she hadn't organised Puck's birthday party for the morning, they had about an hour before that had to get ready though, smirking a little she rolled them over and grinned down at her boyfriend, lowering her head to his ear she rimmed it with her tongue "third base?" she questioned coyly, Matt grinned and nodded, once again wandering if his girl was physic.

An few hours later Matt smirked as he walked up to there friends, his arm slung around Rachel's shoulders keeping her close to him as they met up with everyone else in front of the paint-balling centre outside of Lima.

Slipping from her boyfriends arms, Rachel went over to her friends as Matt sauntered up to his friends with a large smirk on his face, Mike and Puck grinned knowingly at their friend "No more blue balls huh?" asked Puck

"Not saying" Matt grinned, his answer all over his face, Mike and Puck looked at him pointedly "Ok we haven't gone all the way but you're right no more blue balls"

Puck and Mike fist bumped with him as Finn joined them looking at them questioningly; Matt glanced away not prepared to talk about his relationship with Rachel with the guy still obviously smitten with his girlfriend.

"Guys we ready to go?" Rachel said looking around at the group, Puck had invited all of the Glee club as well as a few friends from baseball, in all there was sixteen of them "right so teams of 8 then" Rachel said

Quinn and Artie glanced at each other in worry not sure how they were going to participate, but Rachel had insisted that they come today,

"Um Rach?" asked Artie

"You and Quinn are participating" Rachel interrupted "you are our snipers" she told them leading the way into the centre.

Inside was a large mock up castle with two towers on either side with a line of sight over the court yard and the open balconies "you two will be on opposing teams, one of you in each of the towers" Quinn smiled and hugged her petite friend tightly, loving that she was so determined for everyone to be involved and have fun.

"Puck why don't you decide the teams" Rachel said smiling, Puck agreed as the staff began handing out suits, helmets and paintball guns to everyone.

"Ok cool" Puck said "Me, Rach, Matt, Mike, Artie, Brit, Nate, and Tom, are team one and like Artie would say we are going to strike you down like the hand of god" he smirked "So that leaves Quinn, Kurt, San, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Dan and James, for team two" grabbing Artie he pushed him away towards the tower he had seen had a slightly better field of view, his team following him "Your fucking going down" he yelled back.

The team helped Artie up the tower, adjusting his chair so he could see his line of fire "We got a plan then sir?" asked Mike cheekily

"Tag teams, split into two's, watch each other sixes, we are going to crush them, wait what's the aim of the game Rach?"

"Capture the flag basically; the only rule is that your snipers aren't allowed to have it, I have a suggestion that we keep rotating who has the flag, then they can't concentrate on only one of us"

"Sounds good, right Artie's partner has to protect the bottom of this tower"

"I'll do that" Brit offered "I can just sit on the inside of the door and shoot anyone who comes in"

"Sounds good" Rachel said "If you do get shot, you need to return here to resuscitate" she told them "and the staff will be circling the battle refereeing, so don't cheat otherwise you will be disqualified"

"Thanks Rach, now I've seen you shoot, and you rock at it so your my partner, Matt and Mike and Nate and Tom are our other partners" Puck told them all

"Sounds good, lets crush them" Matt said kissing Rachel before she pulled on her helmet, flipping up the visor Rachel loaded her gun and smirked

"Let's crush them" she agreed, fist bumping Puck as she flicked down her visor and followed him out of the room.

Rachel backed up against Puck's back her eyes peeled as she covered the corridor they had just walked down, spotting a shadow, she dropped to her knees and shot as Tina rounded the corner blindly, hitting her right in the chest, Tina looked down in shock

"Bloody hell, not again!" she cursed turning to walk back to her tower.

"Nice shot" Puck murmured, as he got shot in the chest by Finn, cursing Puck moved quickly, so Rachel could grab the flag before bolting away so that Finn couldn't capture her, ducking into one of the large window embrasures she watched him bolt past her, his flag flapping, noting that it was the second time she had seen him with it Rachel ducked away to find a member of her team.

Spotting Nate and Tom, she scurried over to them, Artie protecting her as she sprinted across the courtyard, Quinn missing her by the skin of her teeth. Barrelling into her two team mates, Rachel giggled at the fun they had been having all day

"Sup Rach?" asked Nate, helping her to her feet

"Flag" she panted, handing it over to James "plus Finn still has theirs, so concentrate on him" she told him, as Puck joined her again hearing the last bit. Kurt rounded the corner and shot at them wildly hitting Rachel, cursing Rachel pelted off to the tower as the boys scattered, Puck following her.

Matt and Mike shadowed Finn as silently as they could, protecting their team flag now, after grabbing it from Tom and Nate and hearing that Finn was keeping their flag, setting up an ambush for their large friend was painfully easy, Artie was keeping Quinn occupied by shooting at her and having Brit, run across the court yard randomly, while James and Nate protected Matt and Mike as they pushed Finn to a quiet part of the castle. Rachel and Puck meanwhile kept the opposing team busy.

Pouncing on their friend they grabbed the flag from his arm as Mike shot him, grinning in victory they both bolted before any of his team could come and get the flag back, meeting up with Nate and Tom they ran shooting blindly as they bolted for their tower to win the game. Cheering in victory they meet everyone at the top of the tower hanging the flag out of the window signalling the end of the game.

They meet downstairs in the parking lot all talking excitedly at the fantastic day they had just had, "It's not over yet" Matt told them "My Mom is cooking, so everyone come to Rachel's" he told them, everyone agreed happily and climbed into their cars, heading back towards Rachel's including Mercedes and Finn, who had enjoyed the day as well.

Falling into the house they laughed together, smelling the amazing scents wafting from the kitchen they headed towards it, Nate James, Tom and Dan, feeling comfortable with the Gleek's after spending all day with them, happily chatting with them all, Nate and Tina hitting it off well.

They entered the kitchen and found Lucy, Jack, Kyle and Puck's mom all placing food on the large kitchen table; they sat down happily, everyone crowding round as they stuffed their faces with food.

Feeling his phone vibrate Matt pulled it out of his pocket, balancing Rachel who was perched on one of his legs with his other hand, looking at the caller ID he saw Dad flashing up at him, putting it back in his pocket he let it ring out to voicemail. Smiling at Rachel as she looked at him quizzically, before they launched into a round of Happy Birthday for Puck as Lucy placed a large chocolate cake with candles in front of him.

Staring at his phone in anger, Mr Rutherford threw it on to his dash as he sat outside the Berry house, seeing the lights and movement inside, knowing his son was in there and ignoring him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Same as usual everyone I own nothing!**

Matchel Chapter 15

Rachel stumbled down the stairs in a hurry the next morning as Puck hammered on the door frantically "its 7am" she complained as she opened the door.

"Did you know about this?" he demanded as he thrust a large envelope into her hands, pushing into the house, collapsing on the bottom step of the flight of stairs. Rachel joined him and opened the envelope, pulling out the sheets of paper inside Rachel found dozens of names and prospects for families. "I found it in my mail box" Puck said quietly "with a note saying choose, how she can just decide this without talking to me I just don't get, I thought we were making progress" he shouted punching the wall.

"Calm down" she said quietly taking his hand in her own "my wall doesn't need damaging, squeeze for every time you want to punch something" she ordered. Puck gripped her hand, doing as she told him, as he felt the rage boil through his veins, glancing up the stairs Rachel saw her boyfriend standing at the top, looking worried "clothes" she mouthed at him as her hand continued to be used to calm Puck down.

Matt nodded and disappeared back into her room, opening her wardrobe he grabbed a pair of jeans for her and a t-shirt, before grabbing his own McKinley hoodie to give to her to wear suspecting that her ad Puck would be going out. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he suspected it had something to do with the baby and being around Quinn would not be a good idea, considering Puck's temper. He took the clothes downstairs quickly and took Rachel's place beside Puck as she dressed quickly in the next room, Puck grabbing his hand squeezing it still as his ager raged within him.

Exiting her living room, Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and led him to the garage flicking the doors open quickly she led him to her pride and joy, pushing him to get into the Aston Martin Rachel turned to her boyfriend, who handed to her; her mobile and wallet kissing her firmly "go" he ordered.

Rachel smiled and climbed into the driving seat of her favourite car; starting the car with a roar she pulled out at speed, letting the power of her car sway her speed control a little. Puck settled back in Rachel's car his anger calming as she let the speed creep up a little.

"I didn't know" Rachel promised, shifting gear as she neared the junction "I told her that I would be there for her to talk to, and that we would make sure she had all the facts before she made her final decision, that was almost 2 months ago, I assumed she was still thinking about it"

"Obviously not" Puck snapped punching the dashboard; Rachel looked over worriedly and grabbed his hand again, slowing down in response.

"What have you been thinking about in consideration of the baby?" she asked quietly putting her hand back on the wheel.

"I don't know" he mumbled

"Noah!" she replied sharply knowing he was lying.

"God it's all I think of ok!" he snapped "I want my baby girl; I want her to be happy and not think that I abandoned her, but then again what life can I give her? I barely scrape a C average, and I know I can do better but not in time for my baby girl who is due soon. Then there is how can I afford child care, and go to school? Not to mention everything else that children need" he screamed in frustration again, grabbing Rachel's hand to squeeze it again "she's my daughter" he sobbed, letting the tears run down from his face.

Rachel dropped gears again and pulled off the road she had been on, driving into the parking lot of the nearest store she came across, turning off the engine, she turned in her seat to look at him, letting him pull her towards him to sob into her shoulder.

Smoothing her hands down his back she let him cry out his latest anger, before pulling back again "there are different types of adoption you know" she told him "it is possible to have an open adoption, in this instance you would get reports on how your daughter is and could have contact with her, in this instance you could make sure she knows you didn't abandon her"

Wordlessly Puck handed the envelope back to Rachel "look at them closer" he told her. Frowning Rachel opened the envelope and found the prospectus's again, flipping through them quickly she saw that every family wanted a closed adoption.

"I think she wants to forget about her" he said sullenly

"Or this is her way of trying to move on, I don't believe for an instant that Quinn will ever forget she had a daughter, but I think she needs the closure of a closed adoption so that she can move on with her life and move away from what has been an extremely trying and difficult time for her"

"So once again I must bow to her wishes" Puck snarled "well fuck that, I get a say as well, I've put up with all this shit for months now, and now she has to listen to me"

"If you go in there shouting and screaming you are just going to cause more problems Puck, you need to be calm and collected this time. Causing any more undue stress will only harm your baby daughter, and that is not something I will allow, especially considering the stress Quinn has been under already during her pregnancy"

Puck grunted, relying on the fact that Rachel spoke Puck now enough to realise that he was agreeing with her.

"There is a compromise Noah" she told him as he calmed down "it is the choice of the parent if they want to keep in contact during an open adoption, you could choose to do so while Quinn does not"

"She's not going to like that" he noted

"No she won't, but you are right your wishes must be taken into account this time, you are the father you do have rights, and this needs to be addressed, but not until you calm down"

"I am calm"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him again and started the car, completely ignoring his statement for the lie it was. Pulling out of the parking lot her stomach growled insistently, without consulting her passenger she drove to the diner on the other side of town that was often frequented by McKinley high students. Driving in she let a smirk play across her face as she climbed out of her admittedly very expensive car, the jock's and other students who were their stopping in their tracks to watch the beautiful machine.

Grinning at Puck, who was smirking as well they climbed out of the car, channelling puck's baddassness they strutted into the diner as whispers began around them.

"God I've wanted to do that since I got the car" Rachel murmured in his ear as they ordered "it's nice to silence an entire school"

"That was pretty baddass" Puck agreed laughing loudly as they drank their coffee "I love that car" he said dreamily "do you know it will get to 60mph in less than 5 seconds?"

"Yes I did" Rachel laughed "it's my car; hence I know" laughing again at Puck's sheepish expression "I actually quite like cars Puck. But that isn't what we are here to talk about is it?" she said pointedly

"I'm calming down" he told her "We'll deal with Quinn together though right? I really need you to be there to stop me going postal"

"Of course I will be there" Rachel promised taking a bite out of her stack of pancakes, texting Matt to be prepared for fireworks at home, and that unless he wanted to deal with drama he should go to Mike's for the day.

_Sounds stressful babe, I'll disappear off to Mike's then, Jack is takin Kyle and mom out as well_

_Uber stressful, but you can relax me later ;) _Rachel replied with a grin. They ate their breakfast in relative silence, comfortable enough around each other that it was easy to just exist without talking, a feat most people deemed unimaginable in the uptight and bossy Rachel Berry.

Diving home, Rachel pulled into the garage and turned off the engine, before she could move Puck bolted from the car into the house.

"Crap" she swore following him as he threw the envelope down on the breakfast table in front of Quinn "Puck" she said warningly.

Visibly reining in the rage that had grown again on the ride home he stepped back and walked back to Rachel's side.

"I have right's Quinn, I am the father and I demand that you finally let me have a part of my daughter's life" he stated as calmly as he could "I want an open adoption and I'm getting one"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys, I realised that I never put here just how much you reviews mean to me, I guess that's because I always respond to every review that I get to thank you, but once again thank you so much :D it means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my lappy top :D**

Matchel Chapter 16

"Puck no" Quinn stated "we are giving her away and that's it"

"No Quinn, you don't get to make this choice on your own, that is my daughter and I get a choose"

"Ok let's take a step back" Rachel said, leading Noah to sit on one side of the table, taking a seat at the head of the table, with Quinn and Puck on either side of her. "Now Quinn, where did this sudden decision come from? I have a clear recollection of us coming to the conclusion that we would together come to a decision when we have all the knowledge and information"

"I've researched it" Quinn said emphatically "I've watched documentaries and searched the web and researched those families. Adoption is the best thing for her" she insisted cradling her stomach.

"And you just decided that did you" Puck scoffed, sitting back angrily.

"It's true" cried Quinn "We can't give her everything she deserves and you know it, otherwise you would have come in yelling that you didn't want adoption, not that you wanted an open adoption"

"Fine, but I do want an open adoption" Puck insisted leaning forward threateningly, Rachel put her hand on his arm warningly.

."Quinn" Rachel began "why are you so insistent that it be a closed adoption?"

"Because she wants to forget about her" Puck yelled, wincing as Rachel squeezed his arm harder.

"Quinn?"

"I don't want to forget about her, I want her to have a good life with a family she thinks are hers"

"So you don't want her to know that she is adopted, you want her to be lied for her entire life? That's bullshit"

Rachel glared at Puck again before turning back to Quinn, whose eyes were filling with tears.

"I want her to be loved and cared for, and given everything she deserves"

"Quinn please" Puck begged "she can have all that in an open adoption"

"We could confuse her if it's an open adoption, she'll be all confused about her parents if we keep popping into her life every few months" Quinn explained, shifting her eyes away slightly.

"What was that?" spat Puck "you are keeping something back"

"My parents will let me go home if I give her up and not speak about it again" Quinn said in a small voice, the tears starting to fall down her face.

Rachel let go of Puck's arm and opened her arms to Quinn who thankfully fell into them crying heavily.

Feeling awkward Puck rubbed the back of his neck, understanding that Quinn did want her family back, sitting back as she cried he watched the blonde crying on his best friend, thanking god for Rachel he planned his next words carefully.

"Quinn, I know you want your family back, and I can understand that this situation has been unbelievably fucked up for you more than me, but I need my daughter to know me in any capacity that her adopted parents want. The fact is it my decision to stay in contact you don't have to, I'll even lie to your parents about it if you want, but I'm not backing down this time, Quinn we are having an open adoption"

Quinn raised her head and nodded in defeat, before starting to cry again on Rachel, nodding goodbye to his best friend Puck stood up and left the house, knowing Quinn needed time alone with Rachel right now, as her only real friend.

Puck drove to Mike's, avoiding home was a given nowadays, entering in through the basement door, he dropped onto Mike's sofa where Matt was sitting.

"How'd it go?" asked Matt, playing on the Xbox

"Alright, but Quinn's in tears so I wouldn't go home yet" Puck replied "I'm getting my open adoption though"

Rachel held Quinn as she cried into her shoulder, rubbing her back in soothing circles "Quinn do you want to stay in contact with you daughter?" she asked hesitantly.

Sucking in a deep breath Quinn moved back and sat back and nodded "I really do" she sobbed "but I want a family"

"A family or your family?" Rachel asked "because you do have a family, they are right here looking after you, and they always will"

"You can't look after me forever; I've imposed too much already"

"No you haven't I insisted that moved in remember, Quinn we are here for you, I think we have grown very close in the last few months correct?"

Quinn nodded mutely, holding Rachel's hand tightly.

"So let's be frank, you are practically my sister, me and my family have supported you for the last 2 months through all the medical bills, have given you a roof over your head, and emotionally supported you in any way we could and we will continue to do so for as long as you let us"

"Me letting you?" Quinn asked quietly

"Yes, you are my family Quinn" Rachel insisted "but if you want to go home I'll support you in that decision, if you want to keep your daughter as part of your life however, you will always have a home here, always"

Quinn began to cry again, this time in relief "Really?" she sobbed falling on Rachel in relief.

"Really" Rachel insisted holding Quinn while she cried again.

Hours later Rachel and Quinn were cuddled up under an afghan watching a film when Kyle, Jack and Lucy came home, smiling happily Kyle climbed up between the two girls as they watched Monsters Inc. Jack dropping a kiss onto both of their heads as he passed back from the kitchen to get more groceries from the car, Quinn smiled and hugged Kyle tightly, as she realised just how much of family she actually had in this house.

Matt coming home an hour later was also hit with the family feel of the house, spotting Jack and his mom cooking together in the kitchen like a real parental unit, while his brother, Quinn and girlfriend were cuddled up together on the couch. Dropping next to Rachel he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder content to simply hold her ad watch the film until dinner time.

"Rach" shouted Jack from the kitchen, sighing Rachel got up and walked into the kitchen, smiling cheekily as he mock glared at her for her sigh "we need to go to DC next weekend" he told her, bracing himself for a fight.

"Have fun" Rachel said deliberately misunderstanding him

"We are going to DC; it's a benefit at the Smithsonian"

Rachel's eyes flicked to Lucy who was pretending not to listen "I hate those things" Rachel moaned.

"You sounded like a real teenager then" Jack laughed "I know you do, but you need to attend anyway" he insisted.

Sighing in defeat Rachel collapsed on the chair at the breakfast bar "I assume Lucy knows what we are talking about then" she stated.

Flushing Lucy turned to face the petite brunette and nodded "I won't talk about it though" she promised, remember how shocked she had been when Jack had explained just how wealthy his family was.

"Thank you Lucy, that does mean a lot to me, I really don't want to have to deal with the hangers on I would collect if it became common knowledge, that doesn't mean however that I won't explain it to Matt" she hurried to explain "I just find it easier if I let people make up their own minds, however Matt deserves to know the truth"

Lucy smiled and nodded, knowing that Rachel wasn't deliberately hiding it from her son eased her mind a lot.

Rachel stood up and walked back into the living room, tapping Matt on the shoulder to follow her to her room, where she closed the door and sat on the bed he had made that morning after she had gone with Puck.

"What's up babe?" Matt asked, taking her into his arms as he leaned back against the pillow

"I just need to explain something to you is all" Rachel said enjoying the warmth of his body against her own "I will be going to DC next weekend with Uncle Jack"

"Um ok why?"

"We have a benefit to go to at the Smithsonian; my family help support it, oh for god sake Rachel" she snapped at herself not understanding why she was so nervous about telling him "have you ever heard of the RavNic group?" she asked

"Yeah, they are like this huge company right? They part own a few sports teams, and work defence contracts, and build buildings right? There like a huge corporation"

"That's some of it, but yes essentially they are a huge corporation with their fingers in a lot of pies, do you know why owns it?"

Matt shook his head not understanding where Rachel was coming from but suspecting a lot.

"My family does"

"Oh" Matt said shocked, Rachel twisted in his arms to look at his face "So you're loaded"

"Yes, it's one of the biggest privately owned company in the United States, I don't know why I made this big deal about not telling you, it just that it's easier to not have to deal with the people who would become my friend simply because I have money, not that I think you would be my friend because of that" she hurried to explain "I just...I just I don't know," she finished lamely

"Babe calm down, it's a bit of a shock, but it's not that big of a deal is it? So your family own the company ok then"

Rachel sighed in relief, glad that her not telling him before hadn't hurt his feelings, leaning forward she kissed him deeply on the mouth, needing his lips moving against her own. Matt moaned and rolled them, kissing her firmly, his tongue moving against her own, pulling at the hoodie he had given her this morning that she was still wearing, sitting up she let him pull it off, while she worked on the buttons of his shirt, their lips parting for only seconds as they continued to undress each other desperately.

Running her hands along his now bare chest, Rachel shifted her weight to rub against him, Matt groaned and buried his head into her neck running his own hands across her bare stomach, kissing and nipping at her collarbone, moving his hand lower to the button of her jeans.

"Matt Rachel! Dinner!" yelled Kyle

Moaning in frustration Matt rolled off his girlfriend, looking down at the half naked girl on the bed he hair mussed and lips swollen he moaned again, laughing Rachel hopped up pulling her t-shirt on and kissing him lightly making her way downstairs, brushing her hair with her fingers, leaving her boyfriend to follow her when he was decent.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I hope your all still enjoying this story! If so please review :D x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously! Lol **

Matchel 17

She was doing it on purpose he was sure Matt watched as Rachel ate her ice cream in Dairy Queen, since last Sunday when they had been disturbed he hadn't been able to find a spare minute with his girlfriend, only able to steal a handful of kisses he was missing some alone time with the girl he loved.

Now she was torturing him as she slowly ate her ice cream, swirling her tongue around the plastic spoon while looking him dead in the eye, Matt groaned quietly and shifted his weight and adjusting his jeans.

Vaguely hearing his phone he kept his eyes locked on Rachel's as he dug it out of his pocket "Hello" he answered without looking at the caller display "oh hey dad" Matt said his voice taking on a icy tone, finally wrenching his gaze from Rachel and getting up leaving her to Quinn, who was scoffing down chocolate ice cream like there was no tomorrow.

"What's up dad?" asked Matt the anger evident in his voice

"Answering the phone now are we?" yelled Brian Rutherford

"Dad did you put debts in mom's name and against the house?" Matt asked wearily wanting it from hear it from the horse's mouth even if he already knew the truth.

"Wh...What?" Brian sputtered down the phone.

"Well?" Matt demanded

"Where are you living?" Brian asked ignoring his sons question "the house is empty"

"Yeah it is, because of you" Matt snapped closing his phone, wandering if he would ever be able to forgive his dad despite what he told Kyle. He moved back to the table locking gazes with Rachel again and she sucked her spoon clean, licking the corner of her mouth clean as a drop of ice cream clung there.

Matt moaned again and sat down next to Mike who was chatting happily with Quinn, Rachel grinned at Matt cheekily and took another spoon of ice cream licking it seductively _Fuck! She is doing it on purpose _Matt groaned inwardly shifting again on his seat.

Licking his lips he looked deep into Rachel's eyes, trying to tell her exactly what was going on in his head and what he felt and wanted to do to her.

"Guys!" complained Mike "stop with the eye sex"

Rachel blushed and looked down "Dude you cool with taking Quinn home?" asked Matt not in the slightest bit embarrassed at Mike complaining at him for having eye sex with his sexy as girlfriend.

"Yeah" Mike said hesitantly.

Matt grinned and jumped to his feet grabbing Rachel's hand to tow her out of the Dairy Queen, while she tried to hide her red face. He helped her in the passenger side of the Range Rover before running around to the driver seat "where are we going?" Rachel asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot but not heading towards to home.

"it's a surprise" Matt insisted taking one of her hands and twining their fingers together as he drove towards the lake outside the city limits, he glanced up at the sky and saw the full moon and stars coming into view as they left the light pollution of the city.

He pulled up in front of the lake, thanking his lucky stars for the luck he had, instead of a pitch black lake surrounded by trees they couldn't see, the moon light lit up the entire area, its pale light playing over the moving waters of the lake, the combined light of the stars and moon creating a magical effect in the small clearing.

Rachel's face lit up in delight at the scene in front of her and she unbuckled her seat belt to get out, climbing up onto the hood of the car she perched there as Matt joined her, wrapping his arms firmly around her frame, he held her flush to his body. They stared out over the lake, relishing in the bliss of silence but spending time together, especially as Rachel would not be there over the weekend, Matt pulled Rachel as close as he could taking a deep steadying breath.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear as he held her close, Rachel twisted in his arms to look at his face

"I love you" she replied her heart swelling as she finally heard those three magic words from Matt. Matt smiled in relief and kissed her hard, helping her to turn towards him so that it was easier for him to meet those luscious lips.

Rachel kissed him soundly once before slipping from his grasp and off the hood of the car, turning back to him she tugged on his hand to pull him down, encouraging him to follow her, he did as she led him around the back to trunk, opening it up she collapsed the back seats so that there was a large flat space in the back.

Boosting herself up she lay down in the space Matt hurried to join her, Rachel smiled and pulled him to her as close as she could, Matt grinned and started to kiss her with as much passion as he could, hoping to convey all the feelings he felt for her into the kiss, knowing he never would have the words to describe just how much he loved this loud petite brunette.

Rachel reached back into the foot well and pulled out a blanket, before she started to pull at Matt's clothes deliberately, Matt pulled back from his ministrations on her neck "are you sure?" he asked, though his erection was prominent and rubbing against her thigh, which lay bare under her usual short skirt.

"Yes" Rachel promised

"But this is your virginity, you don't really want to lose it in the back of your car" Matt argued, though a small part of his mind was yelling at him to stop talking and start acting.

"I want to lose it to someone I love, and that's you" Rachel replied, before pulling his mouth back down to hers "now stop arguing with me" she ordered pulling at his shit buttons again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Matt held her naked body to his as they held each other afterwards, waiting for their breathing to equalise and heartbeats to normalise.

"I love you" he muttered again

"I love you too" Rachel smiled "but not to ruin the mood but we need to tell your mom when we get home"

Matt moaned and buried his head into Rachel's neck, not looking forward to telling his mom about his sex life.

"I know baby" she soothed him rubbing at his chest "but we were safe and sensible and we love each other, she can't protest too much seeing as we used a condom and I am on birth control tablets, and we are also in love. It's going to be fine" she promised as he pulled her closer, starting to kiss her neck more forcefully Rachel smirked and rolled into his body again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lucy smiled proudly at her son the next morning as he ate his breakfast as bleary eyed as he ever was in the morning, he scowled as she looked at him with pride again. Last night had been very uncomfortable for the teenager, despite dating Santana and obviously having sex with her, I mean come on she's Santana! He had never talked about his sex life with his mom.

Last night he had been forced to sit there while his mom and Rachel talked about soreness and his mom's first time, making him want to crawl out of his own skin, that coupled with the fact that now his mom was now smiling so proudly at him for taking Rachel's virginity was embarrassing him even further.

Dumping his breakfast bowl he ambled upstairs to Rachel's room, entering without knocking he collapsed on her bed as she packed a duffel bag for the weekend, she smiled at him as he snuggled down under the comforter "moms freaking out" he moaned "take me with you this weekend" he begged.

"Trust me darling you really do not want to attend this benefit with me, its worse than anything else including your mom being proud you had sex" Rachel told him dropping a kiss on his lips before rolling him off the bed and nudging him towards the bathroom before making her bed.

"Please?" begged Matt one more time, Rachel smiled and shook her head turning back to her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Rachel's dress is the same one Lea Michelle wore to the 2010 Grammys, just because she looked so good in it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my laptop**

Matchel Chapter 18

Matt slouched resolutely on Rachel's neatly made bed as he waited for her to exit their shared bathroom he had spent less than five seconds downstairs with his mom before escaping upstairs to Rachel's room.

Rachel exited with a towel wrapped around her frame and smiled indulgently at her boyfriends miserable expression, Matt swung his feet off the bed as he took in Rachel's towel clad body and his jaw dropped, forgetting his bad mood he stalked up to his girlfriend predatorily. Backing her up against the wall he slid a hand beneath the towel and kissed her hard, smiling against his lips Rachel pushed him back lightly,

"We have school" she said determinedly slipping from his grasp to open her closet and pull out her short black skirt and a white blouse, pulling on underwear and her clothes quickly, not in the slightest bit modest around her boyfriend now.

"Ok ok" he grumbled "but babe seriously" he continued pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed "I really don't want to be stuck here with my mom acting all proud this weekend, and I want to spend time with you" he begged a little.

"Oh Matt I promise that you really wouldn't like to attend this benefit with me" Rachel said sadly "as much as I would love to have you attending with me I wouldn't want you to blame me when you have a appalling time"

"Babe seriously I'm going to lay this out all cards on the table" Matt said "I love you and that means you are stuck with me right?"

Rachel nodded curiously

"Well this whole family stuff is part of being with you and I should get used to it, from what Jack has said it's the sort of thing that is going to keep you busy and I don't want to lose you for weeks on end in the holidays and stuff, so I need to be part of this"

"You have been thinking about this a lot" Rachel noted "if you feel this strongly about it of course you can accompany me and my Uncle Jack to DC this weekend" she surrendered and kissed her boyfriend before getting up and grabbing her book bag.

Matt grinned and picked up his own bag before swinging an arm around Rachel's shoulders and following her downstairs where Jack was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Morning guys" he greeted

"Morning Jack" Matt greeted as Rachel kissed her uncle on the cheek

"Matt will be accompanying us to Washington tonight" Rachel informed her uncle "we will have to go shopping to buy him a tux"

"Ok cool I'll pick you up from school so give Quinn the car keys and we will go straight to the airport" Jack said waving goodbye

Matt dropped his arm from around Rachel and bolted upstairs quickly to throw some clothes in a bag, stuffing clothes into a duffle he grabbed both his and Rachel's bags and carried downstairs to throw them in the trunk of the car.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Matt sat back in the airplane seat in shock; it was one thing hearing about his girlfriend's wealth but another to see it and experience it, they had been picked up in a limo so that Jack could work and Rachel and Matt complete their homework on the drive to the airport.

Now they were sitting on a G500 Gulfstream jet that was the lap of luxury Rachel curled up next to him with her Spanish book on her lap and a notebook that she was writing in, Jack further down was on his laptop typing away.

Glancing up Rachel smiled at his gawping as he looked around the plane "there is a television if you have completed your homework" she told him.

"Oh cool?" asked Matt looking around for the remote to the television that was opposite the chairs they were sitting on, as he looked around a stewardess appeared at his elbow and handed it to him before asking if he wanted a drink and disappearing again.

Matt smiled and turned the television on one hand coming to rest on Rachel's leg, glad that it was a short flight as he had forgotten to pack anything to read on the plane. Landing an hour later Rachel handed her bag to the chauffer as they entered another limo, Matt doing the same a little uncomfortable not used to being served this way.

Rachel glanced over at him again and saw the look flash across his face, frowning she shuffled across to him on the bench "are you ok?" she asked worriedly "we will be at the hotel soon and we can just relax" she assured him.

Matt flashed a grin at her happily and opened his arms to let her snuggle up to him as they cuddled on the way to the hotel.

Matt woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than he had the night before; Rachel had sat him down and kissed him senseless before snuggling up to him and falling asleep in his arms. Apparently all he needed was to have his girlfriend in his arms to feel better, and while holding her had remembered that he had wanted to come and shouldn't make Rachel feel bad for him being there.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sitting in the back of the limo later that night Matt was wearing a black Gucci tuxedo but it was his girlfriend that was looking stunning in a single shoulder navy Romona Keveza frock with a petal skirt and a pair of black pumps and her hair swept back over one shoulder and a swept fringe.

Matt was having a difficult time not gawking at the image of perfection next to him as they drove to the museum, Jack looked over at him and grinned at his partly opened mouth "have you warned him about the red carpet?" he asked slyly laughing as Matt's head snapped up.

"Uncle Jack don't tease him" Rachel chastised "he's kidding Matt" she assured her boyfriend "there will be press but only inside the museum"

Matt started to breathe again as Rachel held his hand and they pulled up in front of the museum, Matt helped her out of the car and placed a guiding hand on the small of her back as they entered into the decadently decorated foyer of the Smithsonian.

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled her bright Broadway smile at the assembled crowd, moving swiftly into the crowd with Matt at her side they quickly lost Jack in the crowd as they were swallowed by the crowd Rachel smiling falsely at everyone who was greeting her.

Matt snagged them two champagne flutes of orange juice as a waiter walked past and handed one to Rachel as they stopped next to a flower arrangement, Matt kept his hand on the small of Rachel's back both for the reassurance he thought she needed and a sign to the number of men whose eyes were being drawn to his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hello Rachel" a blonde socialite simpered walking up to the couple, air kissing Rachel on both cheeks.

"Portia" Rachel greeted simply

"Come back from social Siberia have you? Well I see you brought some of it with you" Portia insulted with a smile on her face that was both simpering and snide at the same time.

"Oh Portia you 're not supposed to insult the people of the ghetto to their face" a blond male slighted Matt as he joined the group "Rachel" he greeted kissing her firmly on the cheek.

"Portia Henry this is my boyfriend Matthew" Rachel introduced them to Matt who's jaw was in a hard line, Rachel's own jaw working to reign in her anger "and we live in suburbia Ohio not the 'ghetto'" she snapped a little

"Oh darling we were only joking" Portia simpered "he's a fine looking man" she insisted placing a hand on Matt's arm and brushing her hair back a little. Matt smiled and moved away, sliding his arm further around Rachel his hand resting on the other side of Rachel's narrow waist.

"Pleasure to meet you" Matt said lightly both annoyed at their insults and Henry's kiss on Rachel's cheek "darling we should find your uncle" he said lightly guiding Rachel away from the blondes.

"I did try to warn you" Rachel said smiling "and those are just the tip of the iceberg" she added as a elderly women layered in jewellery hurried up to the two of them, Rachel's fake smile slipped back into place.

"Rachel darling!" she crowed pulling Rachel out Matt's grasp to hug her tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I know I suck! Finals what can I say :P hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: consider this disclaimed **

Matchel Chapter 19

Standing there while her cheeks were once again air kissed Rachel imagined the lake where she had lost her virginity to Matt letting the serene atmosphere that had inhabited the lake outside Lima.

"Your Uncle was telling me about that darling little glee club you are a member of, how quaint that you won that little competition" the elderly women gushed adjusting one of the many rings on her fingers "and who is this person darling?" she asked gesturing to Matt with a sneer on her face "I can't imagine he belongs to any of the other families"

Rachel stepped back to her boyfriends side and took his hand a small smirk playing on her lips "this is my darling boyfriend Matt Rutherford" Rachel said defiantly wrapping her arms around Matt's arm and leaning into his body.

"Boyfriend darling? Oh it really does show that you have had a lack of a mother figure" Mrs Van Persie said in a scandalised tone "darling have you seen Henry? He really does have soft spot for you and on his way to an Ivy League college"

Matt's jaw locked in anger at the blatant criticism's the woman was throwing at him not to mention the racism. He gripped Rachel's waist hard and kept her plastered to his side trying not to open his mouth and create an incident in this elegant venue.

"Henry is an idiot" Rachel snapped angrily

"Rachel!" admonished Mrs Van Persie "he could be our president one day, especially if he follows his father into politics and he's my grandson you would do well to be as honoured as you should be that he wants to date you. Darling I mean look at who you are with, you can dress him up how you please but he doesn't belong" she stage whispered

"Mrs Van Persie this is my boyfriend you are currently insulting and I for one believe he looks fantastic and I am honoured to have him on my arm" Rachel said firmly

Matt grinning wrapped an arm around her frame he nodded in farewell at the elderly obviously racist women "babe let's get a drink" he ordered dragging her away from the bigot. Rachel laughed at the women's shocked face and let herself be taken away by Matt who was struggling to rein in his anger at the blatant racism.

"Oh Matt I'm sorry about her, Mrs Van Persie is old money and has her opinions" Rachel apologised halting them long the side of one of the bars, she stepped in front of him and took his hands to make him look in her eyes "I'm sorry that I couldn't scream at her like I would in glee club"

Matt kissed Rachel resolutely and gripped her waist "it's not your fault, I didn't defend myself because I didn't want to embarrass you and Jack, is there a lot of people who think like her?" he asked nodding at the women who was gossiping to someone else gesturing over to the couple.

"Not all of them, but those who are the worst are unfortunately the loudest though. They are simple minded bigoted people, who would act like this even if you weren't here, hence how much I hate coming to these benefits"

"I get that now babe, but you have to attend right?"

"Yes I do" Rachel said with a frown, glancing around the room she smiled with a little smirk a little a scheme coming into her head, holding one of Matt's hands she dragged him behind her as she ducked around the bar they had been standing next to. Matt followed her bemusedly, pulling her boyfriend up next to her she slid a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled put a bundle of notes.

"When did you put that in there?" Matt asked with a laugh

"When I handed you your jacket" Rachel answered, before gesturing to a barman to come over to them, muttering to the barman she passed over some notes accepting the bottle of champagne that he handed to her.

"Rach?" questioned Matt as she dragged him away out of the ballroom they had been in.

Rachel smiled cheekily and slipped her pumps off her feet losing the extra three inches of height they had given her, with her shoes in one hand and a bottle in the other she led them out of the Smithsonian.

Matt following her smiled at her antics as she twirled and skipped down across the lawn towards the lit fountains on the other side "happy?" he asked laughing.

Rachel put her shoes down and the bottle of champagne and ran at Matt jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist laughing happily as he spun the both of them around, slipping from his hold she pulled him to the fountain and handed him the bottle of champagne.

"Half an hour in there and we deserve this" she laughed.

"Hell yeah" Matt agreed untwisting the wire and popping the cork out laughing as it poured out a little, catching the overflow with his mouth he took a sip and handed the bottle to Rachel who took a mouthful before handing it back, smiling cheekily and climbing into the water feature laughing at the cold water and Matt's expression.

"Crazy girl what are you doing?" Matt asked fondly taking another drink.

"Having fun" Rachel laughed "it's very cold though" she added her teeth chattering a little.

"Come over here and I will warm you up baby" Matt said laughing, refraining from saying the obvious that should get out of the fountain, especially as it was October. Rachel smiled and waded over to him the water sloshing around her bare legs, putting the bottle down Matt swept Rachel into his arms and out of the water.

Rachel snagged the bottle before he sat the two of them down on the lawn, Rachel on his lap so as to not ruin her gorgeous dress, his arms firmly around her waist, taking the bottle Rachel took a big gulp before passing it back to Matt.

Letting the cool air dry her legs Rachel lounged back against her boyfriends broad chest "this is my type of benefit" she said "no other people" she added with a laugh.

"Just you and me" Matt said holding her tightly as they alternated with the bottle of champagne talking about anything and everything, Matt was preparing Rachel for the basketball season and Rachel had a dance recital coming up at Christmas time in ballet.

Glancing at his watch and his half tipsy girlfriend he noticed that they had been sitting there for over an hour "babe" he told her his own happy buzz evident in his eyes "we have been out here for an hour shouldn't we go back at some point?"

"Probably" Rachel agreed "but I have a better idea" she said jumping up, picking up her shoes and skipping back across the lawn, turning to Matt "coming?" she asked cheekily, Matt clambered to his feet and chased after her laughing.

Catching up to her he slid his arms around her waist "what's the plan then?" he asked as Rachel put her shoes back on.

"Ever made out in the back of a limo?" Rachel asked arching her eyebrow

"Can't say that I have" Matt said with a laugh as they approached the cars "wont Jack be pissed if we duck out?"

"I 'duck' out as it were every time" Rachel said smiling "I make appearance and then return to my hotel within an hour, now I got someone to disappear with"

"Ok babe" Matt said as they approached the limo "as long as you don't get in trouble"

"I won't" Rachel assured him as they climbed into the back of the limo, pulling him close to her to kiss him stretching out in the back of the limo "now let's rectify making out in the back of a limo not to mention we have a nice hotel room all to ourselves tonight" she added with a small smile.

"You have the best plans" Matt said with a grin letting her help him out of his jacket, while her hands worked on his tie.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Matt grinned down at Rachel's satisfied look before glancing at the clock noting that it was three o'clock on the morning, since the frantic make out session in the limo they had had sex two times, causing a smug look on Matt's face at the number of orgasms he had caused his girlfriend.

Enjoying the softness of the bed in comparison to the hard trunk of the car he pulled the quilt over their naked bodies and took Rachel back in to his arms "Love you baby"

"Love you too" Rachel assured him turning to look him in the face and kiss him lightly before turning away in exhaustion "you haven't mentioned your dad lately" she noted yawning "what's going on with that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Matt said wishing Rachel wasn't so observant sometimes "sleep" he ordered lightly as she relaxed "sleep" he repeated pressing a kiss to her temple.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This is winding to a close! But I hope you are still enjoying it :D thank you to everyone who has stuck with me during this story! **

**Disclaimed except for the plot!**

Matchel Chapter 20

Matt woke slowly, his arms automatically moving to tighten around the girlfriend that was usually curled into his side; it was one of his quirks that he usually woke up before her so that he could pull her close to him and bury his face into her hair. Reaching out he frowned as he grasped air instead of a warm body that fitted perfectly into the contours of his own, cracking an eye open sleepily he glanced over at her side of the bed which was empty. Waking up more now he went to push himself up the bed only to find himself pinned down by a weight across his hips and a hand resting on his bare chest, Matt smirked and looked up at his girlfriend who was sitting naked across his lap.

Giggling a little Rachel pushed her hair back with one hand sexily, gazing down her boyfriends defined body, her other hand tracing his peck's lightly as she took in just how toned and muscled her boyfriend was. Matt half lay half sat there enjoying the light tracing of her finger tips as he stared up at her, her hair falling down in between her bare breasts alluring him to the valley between them begging to be kissed.

"So what brought this on?" he asked running his fingertips up her thighs

"Felt like it" Rachel explained glancing at the clock "and it's only seven o'clock"

"You woke me up after only four hours?" he moaned a little, before groaning as she grinded against him firmly

"Are you really objecting?" Rachel asked with a smirk lowering her head to nip at his neck, feeling him rather than seeing him shake his head as he gripped her hips tightly, controlling her movements against him.

Afterwards they practically passed out from exhaustion a tangle of exhausted sweaty limbs, both completely forgetting to set the alarm for their flight home. Rolling over hours later and cracking her eye open at the bedside clock Rachel screamed a little as she saw the time, throwing back the quilt frantically she pulled on her robe, as Matt woke up with a start.

"What is it?" he asked groggily

"We have to leave in half an hour get up" she shouted running to the bathroom, brushing through her hair frantically with one hand as she packed with the other hand. Matt smiled a little at his frantic girlfriend as he climbed out of bed to help her, quite glad that she was too distracted to remember asking about his dad.

Making their flight slot by the skin of their teeth Rachel and Matt collapsed in their chairs taking out their homework to complete; Jack sat opposite them sipping a cup of coffee reading the Sunday paper for the hour flight.

The calmness of the journey home was shattered as they drove up the driveway, finding Lucy out on the driveway with Kyle behind her, tears running down her face as Brian Rutherford yelled and screamed at her right up in her face. Launching himself from the car Jack ran to them pulling Brian back to get him away from and in between him and Lucy who hid being Jack's broad back as Kyle cried into her side.

"Leave" snarled Jack, one arm behind him keep Lucy out Brian's eye line

"This is between me and my Wife" yelled Brian

"Ex wife" Jack said grimly pulling himself up to his full six feet of height "and you are on my property"

"Who gives a flying fuck, you have my sons and WIFE on your property I have the right to be here" Brian snapped "Lucy you are coming with me" he added "I don't know why you were such a martyr and sold the house but you are not staying here"

"Yes she is" Jack told him "because she is your ex wife and my future wife" he declared to everyone's shock, Matt and Rachel glancing at each other before turning back to the scene in front of them.

"You've known her two months" scoffed Brian

"Yes and I love her, now get off my property and stay away from family" Jack said turning his back on Brian resolutely, picking up Kyle to rest on his one hip he wrapped his other arm around Lucy and led her into the house, slamming the front door closed before Brian could follow.

Snarling in anger Brian turned on his eldest son "you wanted to know about my dad" Matt muttered, grabbing Rachel's hand and angling his body in front of her to protect her.

"And you" screamed Brian "I cannot believe you are just accepting this, your mother is shacking up with some man you have known less than two months, letting him take our family away from me"

"You threw away your family" Matt said bluntly "you cheated on mom, you were never home, god I hate you" Matt shouted "you broke us, you did this, if mom is going to marry Jack at least she will be happy. He's a nice decent bloke who puts me and Kyle first, and will always do so"

"God now you are being a martyr!"

"Martyr? Dad you racked up almost half a million dollars worth of debt in mom's name, we had to move so that we could sell all our possessions and the house and not have bailiffs on our door. So yeah maybe we won't let you forget that, but fuck you don't deserve to forget what you did! As Kyle put it you broke us, you don't get to be high and mighty, right now"

"So that's it? You are choosing wealth and that girl next to you over me your own father?"

Rachel bit her tongue again as she was dragged into the argument, moving closer to Matt she let go of the breath she had been holding as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight to his body, still angled so that he could protect her.

"This girl is the women I love, and I know that is an alien concept to you, but it means everything to me, and I'm not choosing wealth, I'm choosing a family, one for Kyle, one for mom and one for me, because we deserve one"

Matt took a deep breath as the anger coursed through his veins, he wanted nothing more than to pound his father's face into oblivion, he had been on the receiving end of some of his drunken back hands before and really wanted to reciprocate, but he wouldn't because otherwise he wouldn't be any better than Brian.

Keeping Rachel tight against him Matt walked past his speechless father up to the front porch opening the door and turning to his father one more time.

"Leave Brian, you're not wanted here anymore" he said before closing the door firmly.

Knowing this wasn't the time for one of her long rambles Rachel pulled her boyfriends head down to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as he held her tightly, wishing he could work out his frustration by making out with her like last time.

Feeling his breathing evening out slowly Rachel pulled back a little to kiss him lightly on the lips "I would love to drag you away and help you relax but apparently your mom and my uncle are engaged, and I think Kyle needs the assurance of his elder brother"

"Your right, but I'm not letting you go" Matt said wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist again and walking into the kitchen, where Quinn was sitting with Kyle, Lucy and Jack, spotting Matt Jack jumped to his feet and circled the table

"God Matt I'm sorry, I went about this all wrong I asked your mom and she said yes, but I obviously wanted to talk to you about it and ask your permission, but it sort of just came out" Jack rambled.

Matt smiled and took Jack's hand shaking it firmly "I'm honoured that you want to talk to me about it, but nothing would make me happier than you making my mom happy"

Jack smiled in relief and went back to Lucy, pulling Kyle on to his lap as he sat down "what do you think Kyle? Happy that I'm marrying your mom?" he asked seriously

"Yeah course, life is happier and easier here, and you make mom happy" Kyle said laughing as Jack hugged him tight

"Quinn?" asked Jack as he spotted the blonde looking sad "you are part of this family too sweetie"

"Really?" asked Quinn desperately

"Of course now what's on your mind?" asked Lucy taking the blondes hand

"Can you wait till I'm not pregnant for the wedding?" Quinn asked making everyone laugh "it's only a two and bit more months" she added quietly as everyone laughed.

"It will be at least half a year hun" Lucy assured her smoothing back her hair and kissing her on the forehead, glancing around at her very unconventional but perfect family with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews, thank you so much it means so much to me!**

**Consider this disclaimed!**

Matchel Chapter 21

Puck dropped his head onto the table with a thud scattering and crushing the papers he had spent the last four hours religiously going over, without moving his head he scrambled for his phone on his desk and pressed the call button twice.

"Help" he moaned into the phone as it was picked up "I'm at home come over" he ordered before hanging up.

Less than ten minutes later Rachel was coming through his bedroom door and falling on his bed "why was I summarily ordered over her then Noah?" she asked wearily, pulling his pillow down to stuff under her head, knowing her best friend she knew it would take him a while to get to the point considering he had asked for help.

Keeping in character he babbled away about school and glee for about half an hour asking Rachel questions which she gave deliberately long winded answers to knowing it would both make him start to ignore her and annoy him so that he would start talking about his real reason for calling her.

"...and that's why I really believe that by playing the role of Maria would be such a iconic coup for me, I could mould the role and how it is approached by other Maria's in the future and how critics..."

"Ok you win" Puck shouted tossing a pillow at her "I need your help in choosing a family for my daughter" he mumbled picking up the papers in a large stack and joining her on the bed, pulling herself up she sat herself cross legged and took the pile of papers he thrust at her.

Looking down at the jumbled pile of paper, Rachel leant out and squeezed Puck's hand once before systematically attempting to pull the papers back into order, smoothing them out "I would be honoured to help you Noah" she said quietly "maybe it would be easier if you had a list of criteria for the type of adopted family you want" she suggested

"Like things I want the family to have? Do you think they list badassness as criteria for adoption?" he asked making a sad joke "right stuff I want the family to have" he said musing "well I don't want them to be broke" he said scratching his head.

"Well that can be interpreted in a number of ways, the area they live in, and their career paths, as well as the number of children they already have, because obviously while it would be wondrous for your daughter to have siblings obviously we wouldn't want her to be completely overshadowed" Rachel said looking at the papers again.

"Wow right ok" Puck said "well ok it would be nice if she had an older brother to look after her, but it's not like it's a deal breaker because if she's an only child she'll get lots of attention as well and I want them to have good jobs"

"So you only want them to have one other child or none at all?" Rachel asked rhetorically skimming the pile down "what about religion? While it is agreed that the Jewish genes are passed down in the maternal line and Quinn is Christian she can still be Jewish"

"Yeah that's important" Puck agreed "I'm a bad Jew but I do want her to be Jewish" Rachel skimmed the pile a little more finding four possibility's left that she separated, putting the rejected into the bin.

"That's all that left?" Puck asked

"Well I may have made a few executive decisions based on the careers of the parents and their love of music listed as a interest" Rachel said evasively "plus the Jewish population in the state is only one hundred and fifty thousand therefore statistically the number of Jewish couples looking for open adoptions is low"

Puck laughed as Rachel mentioned how she had cut people who had not listed music as an interest; people may think it was her overstepping her boundaries but it was a typical Rachel move that was aimed at filling his daughters' life with music, and in her own way was because he loved music.

"So those four" Puck said taking them from her hands and pulling her over to him, one arm around her tight as he read the bios on the four remaining couples. Rereading one another time he noted that the male was a doctor and the female was a novelist who worked from home they already had a son that was five years old and lived in Dayton where they attended one of the synagogues.

"Their son is five" he said "that's perfect, just when she starts getting involved in boys he will be old enough to look out for her and beat them up" he said roughly his voice hoarse as he struggled to keep back tears "and the female, I mean the mom, I mean well she works from home so she will always be at home"

"That's the family" Rachel said quietly as Puck nodded letting her hug him tightly.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel paced up and down the living room much to her boyfriends chagrin as she passed in front of the television and the basketball game that was on the screen every few seconds "babe please" he begged as she stopped and tapped her foot in front of the TV right at a freethrow.

"They have been gone for hours" Rachel fretted "I know they are meeting the family but this not knowing is highly frustrating"

Sighing in resignation Matt turned the TV off and sat there as she started lecturing about how she needed to know what was going on and how worried she was, and how Quinn was probably crying and Noah was useless with crying.

As if on cue the front door opened and the exhausted looking teenagers in question came in and collapsed on the couch, Rachel sitting between them as they both started crying, Quinn with great heaving sobs as she buried her head into Rachel's shoulder.

Noah's eyes simply filling with tears grasping Rachel's hand tightly "we signed the papers" he said numbly "they were perfect, they love each other so much, and their son Aaron came up to me straight away and promised to protect my daughter, this tiny little five year old, and they are willing for it to be an open adoption. But they were so worried about us backing out so we signed the papers there and then"

He said it all with a numb tone of voice as the tears rolled down his face, Quinn crying harder as she heard his words, Matt comforting Puck as best as he could as Rachel concentrated on the pregnant teenager.

Glancing at each other in desperation as to how they could comfort the teenagers who's worlds were falling apart, Matt finally understood why Rachel had been pacing all day, he hadn't really thought about the effect that just meeting the family would have on them.

Quinn sniffled her tears ending as quickly as they started, Rachel kept her arms wrapped around Quinn as she settled back against the sofa, Matt resting a hand on Puck's arm as he roughly wiped the tears away "thanks dude, thanks Rachel" Puck said his voice hoarse.

"Nothing to thank us for" Matt insisted "we are your best friends, both of you; we will always be here for you"

"Always" Rachel promised as the door bell rang, Rachel hopped up to open it where she found a male stranger holding a bunch of flowers "Um hello?"

"Quinn Fabray?" he asked

"Um no, I'll get her for you" Rachel said turning back to the living room, where Matt was helping the heavily pregnant girl to her feet as she waddled over her almost eight month pregnant belly growing bigger by the day.

"Hello" Quinn greeted the stranger "how can I help you" she asked.

Grinning a little evilly the man went to hand over the bouquet of flowers but gave her a brown envelope instead "consider yourself served with these legal papers" he said before leaving them. Confused Matt and Puck came to join the two girls, as Quinn opened the envelope ad read the papers inside her face losing all colour as she scanned the sheets of paper.

Rachel moved forward quickly as Quinn's blood pressure dropped as she swayed on her feet, stabalising Quinn as quickly as she could she staggered a little under the weight of the pregnant blonde.

"Noah get her to her couch now" she snapped

Puck swopped in and picked her up carrying her to couch.

"Matt water" Rachel said hurrying after Puck, Matt bolting to the kitchen "Quinn take deep long breaths" she ordered rubbing on her wrists for her kneeling beside her, the brown envelope clenched forgotten in her nerveless fingers.

Matt returned with the water and helped Quinn sit up to sip the water slowly "what happened?" he asked the fear evident in his voice, Rachel took the envelope form Quinn's fingers and dropped it on the coffee table, even though she was itching to read the papers inside.

"Quinn?" she asked hesitantly

"My parents sent me those papers" Quinn said weakly "read them Rach" she said, nodding Rachel took the envelope and pulled out the papers reading them quickly.

"Oh Quinn" she said her hand flying to throat "I'm so sorry" she apologised "Quinn's parents have served her with parents ceasing all parental rights to her" she explained to the confused boys.

"Oh fuck Q I'm sorry" Puck said hugging the blonde, Matt sitting down on the other side of her to hug her as well.

"I thought they wanted me back" Quinn said in a small voice.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get up, but this it! The end didn't want to drag it out so much! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourite'd and alerted this story means so much to me! :D**

**Disclaimed for the final time! **

Matchel Chapter 22

Quinn's eyes fluttered rolling back into her head as she finished talking "Quinn?" questioned Rachel worriedly "Quinn?" she screamed a little louder as her eyes closed "Uncle Jack!" she screamed through the house "call an ambulance" she told Matt as they heard a thud of Jack upstairs Matt pulling his phoned out and calling 911.

"Rach?" questioned Puck worriedly "Rach!" he screamed a little louder when she failed to respond "What's going on? Tell me" he ordered shrilly trying to get to Quinn and his daughter as Rachel rubbed Quinn's wrists.

Jack ran into the living room Lucy hot on his heels as Matt moved to restrain Puck with one hand and called the ambulance with the other.

"It's Quinn" Rachel said as calmly as she could "I think she is going into labour her water has broken but she's in and out of consciousness"

"She's only eight months" screamed Puck

"It's the stress" Rachel said moving over to him and pulling him down to sit on the floor next to her arms firmly wrapped around his shaking frame "I think her blood pressure had dropped drastically which is why she is only semi-conscious" she explained quietly as Jack circled the couch to crouch by Quinn his hand smoothing back her hair.

"Quinn" he questioned gently "honey I want you to concentrate on my voice you need to take long deep breaths" he instructed half concentrating on Matt who told him that he had called an ambulance and it was on its way.

One ambulance ride later Quinn was still fluttering in and out of consciousness her hand holding Jack's in a death grip, Rachel and the other following ion the car Puck holding his best friends hand in his own death grip as she drove.

"What happened?" Lucy asked from the back seat as Rachel pulled in the parking lot of the hospital minutes behind the ambulance.

"Her fucking parents that's what" Rachel snapped pulling her car into a parking spot and pulling off her seatbelt bolting for the door Puck right beside her. His own face drawn in worry Matt turned to his mom and told her everything as they followed the best friends in quickly, coming to a stop as they met the two standing in the hallway outside emergency medicine.

"She's in delivery" Rachel said numbly her arms wrapped around Puck who was shaking in fear and worry "the baby was in distress and Quinn's blood pressure wouldn't come up"

Lucy hurried to the swaying Puck, worried that his blood pressure was going to drop as well; taking him from Rachel's arms she led him to the seats along the wall rubbing an arm around his shoulder rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

Crouching down in front Puck Rachel moved his chin to look him in the eye "Noah do you want me to call the Cohan's?" she asked. Puck nodded dumbly and let Rachel dig his phone out of his pocket before she moved away, seeking her own comfort in Matt's arm as she made the phone call.

After talking to the Cohan's who were understandably shocked as they had only just met Quinn and Puck that day, but were still prepared to adopt the little girl and were already getting into the car to drive to Lima as they spoke.

The four settled down to wait for any news, Jack in the surgery with Quinn who had refused to let go of his hand when she had been examined by the doctor.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jack held the tiny little girl in his arms looking down awe as she curled her tiny hand around one of his fingers, she was the perfect mixture of Quinn's classic good looks and Noah's ancient ancestor, shifting the baby he looked down at the dishevelled sweaty blonde whose face was drawn in exhaustion.

"I'm so proud of you" he told her dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you" said Quinn hoarsely her eyes closed tightly "can you get Rachel please?" she asked in a quiet defeated voice.

"Of course sweetie do you want to hold...?" he motioned to the tiny baby in his arms in his arms.

"No" insisted Quinn turning on her side away from him.

Grimacing in understanding Jack put the little girl in her crib and went to fetch Rachel who immediately climbed into the bed next to her taking her into his arms where Quinn clung, her shoulders heaving with quiet sobs as she buried her head into her best friend.

"I called the Cohan's" she told the blonde "Uncle Jack please go and see if Noah wants to see her"

Nodding jack left the room to the two teenage girls.

"I can't' hold her, I want to but I can't because I love her so much and I want to keep her, even though I know it's the right thing to give her to the Cohan's"

"I know Quinn I wish I could make this right but I can't" Rachel said "but I will always be here for you" she promised hugging her tighter as Puck came into the room.

Taking one glance at his daughter he left the room again before returning seconds later with the Cohan's and Matt, the latter moving over to his girlfriend and Quinn.

"This is your daughter" Puck said hoarsely standing next to the crib before moving over to his friends and taking one of Rachel's hands.

"Love her as much as we do" Rachel ordered tears running down her own face.

Puck and Quinn turned away as the Cohan's picked her up unable to watch

"We will" Caleb promised "thank you, thank you so much" he gushed as he picked up his new daughter.

"We can never thank you enough" Sophie said "we don't have a name chosen yet but as soon as we do we will call and tell you"

"Thank you" Said Puck tears running down his face.

"We know you didn't expect this so soon are you prepared for this?" asked Rachel

"Yes we are" Caleb said "please all of you come over next week; obviously we want you all to see her settled in"

"We will" Matt said all of them falling silent as the couple left with their daughter. Climbing onto the bed together all four openly cried on each other as they said goodbye to the constant in their lives in the last eight months, the constant that had been the cause and present of so many moments.

A few hours later Jack sent Puck, Rachel and Matt home with his fiancé, Quinn being kept in over night because of her dipping blood pressure and Jack insisting he stay with her, watching her pick at her dinner he sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So are you going to tell me what brought on this stress induced labour?" he asked, he had heard the story from Lucy but wanted Quinn to open up to him.

Quinn settled against him as he lounged against the pillows "bad day"

"Quinn"

Too exhausted to try and evade Jack she surrendered "after getting back from meeting the Cohan's my parents served me with papers ceasing all their parental rights over me, just after they told me that I could come home after my pregnancy"

Sighing in resignation and anger he held the now sobbing girl closer to him wishing that he could hurt the Fabray's.

"They told me I could come home" Quinn sobbed "Why don't they want me? I know I made a mistake but they are my parents shouldn't love me unconditionally?"

"They should" Jack agreed "but some people aren't meant to be parents"

"Like me" Quinn said in disgust

"No" he declared vehemently "you will be an amazing mother one day you still need help growing up though, I have no doubt absolutely none that you did the right thing today"

"Really?" she asked desperation lacing her voice.

"You did the right thing" Jack promised again "you are still a kid yourself, especially emotionally; I know your parents are responsible for that but together we can fix it"

"Together?"

"Together as a family, because we are a family Quinn, an odd very messed up not related by blood really family. Rachel told you that we would always support you and we will I don't need to be blood related to you to love you, just like the Cohan's aren't blood related to your daughter but they love her. Quinn you are my daughter and Lucy's daughter and Rachel, Matt's and Kyle's sister, even though Rachel and Matt are sleeping together which is a little odd" he added making her laugh and ease the tension in the room.

"All I have ever wanted is a family" Quinn said smiling.

"Well you have one" Rachel said from the doorway where everyone stood "we were bored and Lucy kept cooking so we brought you some real food"

"Sounds perfect" said Jack as Lucy came to perch on his lap carrying a big container of food that she helped dole out to everyone. Quinn smiled as Kyle climbed up next to her on the bed Matt and Rachel opting to share one of the chairs.

"Puck is family as well" Rachel said explaining his presence as he slid down to sit on the floor "he's more like the cousin that no one really likes" she added laughingly as he kicked her foot, snuggling back onto her boyfriends broad lap as everyone laughed and agreed.

Quinn laughed along with everyone else as Kyle settled next to her on the bed, gazing around at her family she smiled as she finally recognised that she did have a family and a good one, finally.


End file.
